Save Christmas
by Lady Lacey Lucky
Summary: Noël approche à grands pas et Thomas, un adolescent de seize ans, ne croit plus en la magie de Noël et commet toutes les bêtises possibles. Ce n'est donc pas si étonnant qu'un jeune Elfe vienne le voir, lors d'une nuit de tempête, pour lui annoncer qu'il est dorénavant inscrit sur la liste des enfants Méchants, mais qu'il peut encore y remédier ! Attendez... un Elfe !
1. Prologue

**Coucou tout le monde ! Décidément, j'ai vraiment du mal à me sortir Noël de la tête ! C'est pourquoi je vous propose une version un peu spéciale du Labyrinthe avec le contexte de Noël ! Cette fanfiction ne comportera que très peu de chapitres (le prologue + 6 chapitres) donc j'essayerai de la faire assez rapidement en parallèle de la suite de _Never Be The Same_ (sur laquelle je rame un peu en ce moment, le chapitre en cours étant plutôt une sorte de transition...). Les chapitres seront aussi moins long (en principe) que pour NBTS et je l'avoue c'est surtout pour me détendre que j'entame ce petit "hors-série" ! Voilà, j'espère que l'histoire et le principe vous plairont, même si vous n'aimez pas Noël !**

 **Pour plus d'infos : le couple principal est évidemment Thomas/Newt, mais il y en a d'autres ! Le rating est en M par précaution en vue d'un éventuel lemon (qui n'est pas pour tout de suite par contre!).**

 **Disclaimer : il paraît que James Dashner possède les personnages... mais ce que je fais avec eux, ça c'est à moi ahah !**

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

 _Noël… Pour certains, ce n'est rien de plus qu'une période de l'année durant laquelle on se retrouve en famille, à festoyer devant un repas très copieux qui vous restera sur les hanches ou alourdira quelque peu vos muscles si laborieusement développés à la salle de musculation la plus proche de chez vous. Vous serez sans doute aussi contraint de palabrer avec des membres de votre famille éloignés que vous n'appréciez guère et qui ne cessent de vous rappeler toutes les cinq minutes leur réussite dans leur travail ou vie de famille, ou ceux qui se vantent de n'avoir aucune attache pour pouvoir partir à l'autre bout du monde quand le cœur leur en dit… Dans la vie, nous choisissons beaucoup de choses, mais pas la famille. Seulement, pendant les fêtes de fin d'année, si vous ne faites pas l'effort de répondre de façon positive à l'invitation, on vous prendra pour le ronchon entre tous, le plus égoïste, le plus indigne… Alors vous prenez sur vous et vous vous retrouvez au beau milieu de tous ces gens, sans pouvoir vous empêcher de décompter les heures avant votre libération._

 _Pour d'autres, Noël est une période de partage, de rires et de retrouvailles. On fait des complots et des cachotteries pour offrir les cadeaux les plus attendus par les enfants comme par les plus grands. La perpétuation du mythe de la liste des Gentils et des Méchants du Père Noël n'est encore appliquée que dans l'unique but de récompenser les enfants pour leur comportement durant toute l'année et non pour les punir s'ils ont fait une quelconque bêtise. Bien entendu, personne n'échappe à ces fameux repas très riches en calories, mais les meilleurs moments se déroulent très souvent autour d'une table. Viennent ensuite les coupes d'alcool, les jeux qui nous font retomber en enfance, les blagues de niveau du primaire et tant d'autres choses délicieuses qui font que certains continuent d'apprécier Noël pour la chaleur au cœur que cette fête leur apporte._

 _Et parmi tous ces gens, il y avait Thomas Edison. Thomas était un adolescent de seize ans, tout à fait banal en apparence : des cheveux bruns ébouriffés tirant sur le noir, des yeux couleur chocolat, doué en sciences mais aimant le sport et la littérature. Le parfait petit adolescent comme on en voit des centaines dans chaque établissement scolaire. Mais contrairement à tous les autres jeunes de son âge, Thomas garde au plus profond de lui une âme d'enfant. Celle de l'enfant qui croit encore et toujours au Père Noël, aux Elfes qui travaillent avec lui, à la célèbre Liste des Gentils et des Méchants, à l'univers glacial mais envoûtant du Pôle Nord…_

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, c'est tout pour le moment ! La suite devrait arriver tard ce soir ou alors demain dans la journée ! Si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous autorise à me lapider virtuellement ! Et pendant ce temps, laissez-moi votre avis, il m'intéresse beaucoup ;) !**

 **Gros bisous sur vos têtes les gens !**

 **Lady**


	2. Chapitre 1 Y croire pour le voir

**Hola amigos y amigas !**

 **Bon faut croire que je suis INCAPABLE de faire des chapitres COURTS car celui-ci est autant (voire limite un peu plus) long qu'un chapitre de NBTS... Vive mes doigts qui écrivent sans s'arrêter ! Mais pour une fois que je respecte mes délais, ça m'arrange bien ! Donc voici le premier chapitre de Save Christmas (ce nom ne me plaît vraiment pas... si vous avez des idées allez-y j'écoute!), j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Mille excuses si des fautes persistent...**

 **Discleamer : bah rien à changé en fait... y'a que un OC qui m'appartient mais si vous voulez le tuer je vous laisse faire !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Y croire pour le voir**

 _ **2**_ _ **7**_ _ **Novembre 2015**_. Quand Thomas rentra chez lui après les cours ce jour-là, ce fut avec une démarche claudicante, une douleur lancinante dans son genou droit se rappelant à lui à chaque pas, une main posée sur son ventre endolori, sa lèvre inférieure fendue et sanguinolente, l'arcade sourcilière gauche coulant abondamment, une ecchymose commençant déjà à colorer sa pommette droite… Ses vêtements étaient sales, son visage aussi. Ses cheveux bruns étaient encore plus en bataille que d'ordinaire et un trou béant dans son haut s'agrandissait au niveau de son coude gauche au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait jusqu'à sa rue. Voyant sa maison au loin, il pressa le pas aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, refusant que quelqu'un dans le voisinage ne le voie dans cet état misérable et surtout effrayant. Une fois arrivé devant sa porte, Thomas mit un bon moment avant de parvenir à introduire la clé dans la serrure, d'ouvrir la porte puis de la refermer derrière lui une fois à l'intérieur. Le brun ne s'attarda dans l'entrée que le temps nécessaire pour retirer sa veste et ses chaussures, souffrant le martyr à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait, tordant son visage d'une grimace de douleur, qui eut pour effet de le faire souffrir également. Ne s'attardant pas plus, l'adolescent monta rapidement les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre, prit des affaires de rechange et se glissa dans la salle de bain de l'étage. Il posa le tout sur le bord de l'évier, alluma l'eau de la douche et se glissa sous le jet lorsqu'elle fut assez chaude à son goût. Il y resta un long moment, savourant pleinement le bienfait que le liquide bouillant laissait sur ses blessures ouvertes après une brève douleur vive. Inconsciemment, il soupira de soulagement en n'entendant aucun autre bruit dans toute la maison que celui de l'eau coulant sur son corps meurtri et le carrelage de la douche.

Thomas vivait dans une maison tout à fait ordinaire de la banlieue de Denver, dans une famille tout aussi ordinaire. Son père était secrétaire dans un bureau de grands avocats tandis que sa mère travaillait comme infirmière urgentiste à l'hôpital de la ville. Il y avait aussi sa grande sœur, Teresa, de trois ans son aînée qui étudie très assidûment la médecine pour devenir un jour une grande neurochirurgienne. Venait ensuite Aris, son frère également plus âgé que lui de deux ans, et qui était actuellement en Terminale Scientifique dans le même lycée que Thomas fréquentait avec Rachel, sa sœur jumelle qui partageait encore sa chambre avec lui malgré leur seize ans. N'importe qui dirait qu'ils ne devraient plus dormir et vivre dans la même pièce en raison de leur sexe qui différait, mais les faux jumeaux n'avaient jamais voulu être séparés, bien trop proche l'un de l'autre. De plus, pour que chacun puisse avoir sa propre chambre, il aurait fallu déménager. Et aucun membre de la famille Edison ne l'aurait accepté, alors autant continuer ainsi du moment que les jumeaux parvenaient à respecter l'intimité de l'autre sans rechigner. Ce qui n'était pas toujours évident cependant.

Épuisé par sa marche et ses jambes le faisant atrocement souffrir, Thomas se laissa glisser le long du mur carrelé et humide, l'eau s'abattant alors sur son dos et plaquant ses cheveux sur son crâne. Il était rentré à pieds ce jour-là, alors qu'il avait un bus à prendre depuis le lycée puis près d'une heure de marche jusque chez lui, parce que ses parents devaient conduire assez tôt Rachel à une compétition de patinage artistique sur glace qui durerait tout le week-end. Son frère passait la soirée chez des amis, donc il avait pris ses affaires tout de suite le matin même pour éviter de faire un crochet par la maison et se rendre directement chez son ami Beth avec ses autres compatriotes. Quant à Teresa, elle finissait tard les cours le vendredi et elle ne rentrerait donc pas avant vingt heure. Cela laissait donc près d'une heure et demi au benjamin de la famille pour se nettoyer, panser ses plaies et les cacher le mieux possible jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne soient plus aussi voyantes avant de se préparer à manger et de s'occuper comme il pouvait -en fonction de ses douleurs physiques- jusqu'au retour de sa sœur.

Lorsque le sang cessa de s'échapper de ses lésions, Thomas se décida à sortir de sa bulle de confort et ferma le robinet, s'enroula dans une serviette, en jeta une seconde sur sa tête pour sécher ses mèches rebelles avant d'enfiler son boxer ainsi qu'un t-shirt ample orné d'une représentation de Krokmou et un jogging puis de redescendre au rez-de-chaussée pour se rendre dans la cuisine et mettre son repas, composé uniquement par une barquette de lasagnes, au micro-onde. Le temps que le plat chauffe, il se prépara un chocolat chaud dont il but la première gorgée accompagnée d'un anti-douleur qu'il avait récupéré dans le placard à pharmacie de la maison. Avec un peu de chance, l'effet serait assez rapide et il pourrait espérer passer une soirée à peu près normale avant d'aller se coucher. Car il n'y avait rien de pire que de sentir chaque partie de votre corps vous faire endurer le plus insupportable des supplices, gémissements, lamentations et tourments à l'appui…

Quand Teresa arriva finalement à la maison Edison, Thomas était planté devant la télé, son assiette reposant sur la table basse devant lui, somnolant en regardant une émission de télé-réalité aux protagonistes aussi stupides que certains de ses camarades de classe. La porte d'entrée qui se ferma plutôt brusquement le fit sursauter et il s'assura de bien cacher chacune de ses contusions avant de se lever du canapé pour accueillir sa grande sœur, qui rentrait étrangement tôt, ce que l'adolescent ne manqua pas de faire remarquer à la nouvelle venue.

\- Le professeur de mon dernier cours était absent, alors j'ai pu rentrer plus tôt ! Sourit la brune aux yeux céruléens. Tu es tout seul ?

\- Ouais, Rachel a une compétition de patin tout le week-end et Aris est chez Beth, répondit l'autre en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu as déjà mangé ?

\- Oui, mais il doit encore rester du rôti de cette semaine dans le frigo pour toi. Tu aurais dû me prévenir que tu rentrais à cette heure, j'aurai attendu !

\- Comme si l'estomac sur pattes que tu es pouvait accomplir cet exploit ! Se moqua l'aînée en fouillant dans les placards de la cuisine pour chercher couverts, assiette et verre.

\- Je suis capable de faire beaucoup de choses pour toi ! Répliqua le benjamin en la rejoignant, l'air boudeur.

\- Y compris arrêter toutes les bêtises que tu fais à longueur de journée ?

Thomas resta silencieux face à l'accusation déguisée. Depuis quelques temps déjà, le jeune adolescent ne faisait que des incartades par rapport à son comportement habituellement exemplaire. Thomas avait toujours été le plus obéissant entre les enfants Edison. Déjà dès son plus jeune âge, il avait été un véritable ange, motivé par la promesse que s'il écoutait parfaitement bien ce qu'on lui disait et que s'il faisait correctement ce que l'on attendait de lui, il serait récompensé. Ses notes devinrent très vite parmi les meilleures de sa classe, peu importait l'année scolaire, et il avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à ne jamais avoir en-dessous de B, note déjà particulièrement rare chez lui puisqu'il travaillait suffisamment pour récolter une note supérieure. Lorsqu'il recevait un A, ses parents le félicitaient en lui donnant un supplément d'argent de poche. Lorsqu'il obtenait un A+, il pouvait demander une faveur à ses parents, absolument tout ce qu'il voulait. Cette motivation à travailler rigoureusement était d'autant plus renforcée à l'approche de Noël. Car Thomas croyait dur comme fer en l'existence du Père Noël, et ce jusque très récemment encore. En effet, malgré son entrée dans l'adolescence puis celle au lycée, le benjamin des Edison était toujours persuadé que, quelque part, un grand homme à la bedaine imposante, tout de rouge vêtu, et à la longue barbe blanche le surveillait et notait tous ses faits et gestes pour le récompenser en conséquence le soir du réveillon, lui offrant les cadeaux qu'il désirait plus que tout.

Malheureusement, cette croyance ne lui apportait que des problèmes depuis sa rentrée scolaire en seconde. Car seize ans, on ne croit plus au Père Noël et aux petits Elfes qui fabriquent les jouets. A seize ans, on commence à s'orienter pour son avenir. A seize ans, on s'intéresse au sexe opposé, au sport ou à la littérature, mais pas à des choses farfelues comme le Pôle Nord. A seize ans, on entre dans le monde réel en évitant au maximum de paraître étrange pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis. Bien qu'il gardait son avis sur la question tout au fond de lui, Thomas ne sut comment mais Kurt, le plus gros crétin congénital de sa classe, eut un jour vent de son secret. Toujours est-il que, du jour au lendemain, il devint la cible de moqueries de la plupart de ses camarades de classe et même du reste de l'établissement. Avec le temps, ce harcèlement s'aggrava, allant des petits mots écris sur les murs et portes à son encontre jusqu'au seau d'eau usée renversé sur la tête, en passant par les bousculades à la cantine se terminant par ses vêtements salis pour le reste de la journée. Sans oublier les humiliations lorsqu'il passait au tableau ou lorsque Kurt ou l'un de ses guignols de compagnie ne se moque ouvertement de lui en allant répondre au tableau.

Décidé à mettre un terme à ce harcèlement, Thomas avait changé. Il s'était renfermé sur lui-même, était moins sérieux en classe, rendait ses devoirs maison hors délais, voire pas du tout. Il faisait parfois exprès d'arriver en retard en classe, lui qui habituellement était présent vingt minutes avant tout le monde, y compris le prof. L'adolescent ne faisait plus attention à ses notes, il négligeait sa tenue vestimentaire, ne se préoccupant plus que de sa passion pour l'athlétisme et le basket. Il conservait tout de même son penchant pour la littérature, mais l'occultait aussi aux yeux des autres au lycée. Deux motifs de s'en prendre à lui suffisaient amplement, pas besoin d'en ajouter un autre… Car en plus d'être toujours considéré comme « l'éternel bébé du Wicked High School » malgré son changement de comportement radical et son affirmation selon laquelle il ne croyait plus en Noël, Thomas était aussi la victime de remarques, de critiques, de bizutages homophobes. Le brun avait simplement eu le malheur de trop se rapprocher d'un mec en particulier qui l'attirait beaucoup, ce qui avait fait jaser beau nombre de lycéens bien qu'il ne se soit jamais rien passé. Mais cela avait été amplement suffisent pour mettre le feu au poudre et lancer la rumeur d'après laquelle, Thomas Edison est gay. Oh bien sûr, il n'avait jamais rien confirmé, préférant éviter les conflits le plus possible. Mais à cet âge, les gens n'ont pas besoin de l'approbation du principal concerné pour affirmer leur conviction personnelle.

Thomas ne savait pas exactement si c'était à cause de son orientation sexuelle non officielle ou à cause de ses croyances enfantines que les premiers sévices tombèrent, mais il fut un soir coincé à la sortie du lycée par un groupe de grands baraqués menés par Kurt, qui le rouèrent de coups. Le ventre, les bras, les jambes, le dos, la tête… Rien ne fut épargné ce soir-là. Même ses affaires scolaires et son sac furent abîmés, déchirés, malmenés tout comme lui. En rentrant chez lui, le corps couvert de sang, de contusions, d'ecchymoses, ses parents avaient voulu porter plainte contre ces garçons mais Thomas refusa. Il ne voulait pas subir des représailles encore plus fortes que les attaques. Le brun se montrait courageux, levant fièrement la tête, mais dans le fond, sous son masque ironique et entêté, il était totalement brisé. Jamais il ne dénonça ses détracteurs, renforçant chaque jour son apparence de nouveau rebelle rejetant l'autorité, multipliant des sottises de plus en plus graves qui l'amenèrent une fois au commissariat. Et malgré tout cela, les passages à tabac se poursuivirent, comme en ce soir du 27 novembre.

Revenant soudainement à la réalité, Thomas posa instinctivement une main à son coude écorché et balança tout le poids de son corps sur sa jambes qui était encore en bon état. Il devait paraître le plus naturel et tranquille possible face à sa sœur qu'il évitait de regarder droit dans les yeux, plus pour qu'elle ne voit pas ses récentes blessures que parce que ses yeux bleus accusateurs le mettaient mal à l'aise. Mais Teresa n'était pas dupe pour autant et elle remarqua la présence du fond de teint que son petit frère avait étalé sur sa pommette. De même, elle devina aisément qu'il avait tapé dans sa trousse à maquillage pour masquer de son mieux l'irrégularité de ses sourcils au-dessus de son œil gauche ainsi qu'utilisé un patch contre les boutons de fièvre pour occulter une partie de sa lèvre inférieure. Le stratagème était ingénieux, la brune devait bien le reconnaître, mais Thomas n'était pas habile comme une fille en ce qui concerne le maquillage et commettait donc des impairs sautant aux yeux pour une personne appartenant à la gente féminine. Son côté grande sœur maternelle et protectrice prit le dessus et elle s'avança vers son cadet. Elle prit délicatement son visage parsemé de grains de beauté entre ses mains et retira lentement le patch couvrant la lèvre de Thomas. Ce dernier ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher, comprenant que sa tentative de paraître normal avait échoué, et il la laissa faire.

\- Tu t'es encore battu avec ces abrutis du lycée pas vrai ? Lâcha-t-elle avec une intonation de reproche dans la voix. Combien de fois papa et maman t'ont répété que tu devais arrêter de faire attention à ce qu'ils disent sur ton apparence, tes vêtements ou tes préférences en matière de livre ?

Si c'était pour avoir la paix, Thomas était prêt à mentir sur les véritables raisons de son harcèlement et de pourquoi il rentrait de plus en plus souvent avec des bleus et des égratignures sur le corps. C'était plus facile pour lui de mentir, mais aussi plus facile pour ses parents de croire à l'idée que leur fils ne subissait pas de mauvais traitements mais qu'il était juste devenu bagarreur et revêche. Teresa et Aris pensaient la même chose que leurs géniteurs. Seule Rachel avait des doutes sur son histoire, ayant une proximité avec son jumeau qui la rendait bien plus réceptive à son réel ressenti. Mais comme elle n'avait aucune preuve, elle devait se résigner à la version qu'offrait le brun, comme tout le monde.

\- Ce n'est rien Teresa, juste quelques bleus. Ils partiront vite, répondit le cadet en s'extirpant de l'emprise de sa sœur.

\- Aujourd'hui c'est ça et demain ça sera quoi ? Une lame de canif dans le ventre ? S'énerva la brune.

\- Il n'y aura rien parce qu'on sera samedi et que je n'ai pas cours avant lundi, nunuche !

\- Ne plaisante pas avec ce genre de chose Tom ! Tu as déjà bien assez de problèmes comme ça !

\- Tu vois vraiment que le mauvais côté des choses tout le temps ! Déstresse Tess' ! Répliqua Thomas en retournant s'allonger dans le canapé.

\- Ce n'est pas quand on a chié qu'il faut serrer les fesses Tom ! Lui cria son aînée depuis la cuisine.

\- Euh… Quoi ?

\- Rien laisse tomber !

Le micro-onde sonna à ce moment précis et Teresa récupéra son repas avant de rejoindre le brun au salon, lui poussant les pieds pour se faire de la place sur le canapé, récoltant un grognement de protestation de la part de l'adolescent affalé de tout son long. Tandis que la brune mangeait son repas du soir, Thomas zappait les chaînes jusqu'à tomber sur la série préférée de sa sœur, qui lui retira aussitôt la télécommande des mains afin de s'assurer qu'il ne changerait pas de chaîne. Le plus jeune protesta vainement, ayant finalement le choix entre se forcer à regarder _Gossip Girl_ ou être « cordialement invité à monter se coucher si cela ne lui convenait pas » pour reprendre les dires de Teresa. Ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante parfois ! Tout compte fait, après les deux premiers épisodes, Thomas fit un effort pour essayer de suivre l'intrigue de la série et il se surprit même à s'y intéresser plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, faisant rire sa sœur qui se moqua à plusieurs reprises de son air concentré, ce à quoi Thomas répliquait par des « chuuuuuuuut » très exagérés accompagnés par des mouvements arabesques des bras et des coussins volants atterrissant droit dans la figure de la brune. Le salon redevint ensuite calme, seuls les doigts de l'aînée pianotant sur son portable troublaient le silence de la pièce.

\- On doit installer les décorations de Noël demain comme papa et maman ne sont pas là, annonça-t-elle à son cadet.

\- Ouais, répondit vaguement celui-ci.

\- Et chercher le sapin de Noël.

\- Ouais.

\- La couronne de l'Avent aussi.

\- Ouais.

\- Tu m'écoutes au moins ?

\- Ouais.

\- Donc tu es d'accord si je te dis que je vais t'habiller avec l'ancienne tenue de patinage de Rachel, te foutre mes ballerines roses aux pieds, les cache-oreilles en forme de lapin d'Aris sur la tête et t'envoyer chercher tout ça dans un froid de canard ?

\- Ouais.

\- Et tu serais d'accord pour m'accompagner au centre commercial et m'offrir la tenue de mes rêves pour le réveillon ?

\- Oua… Eh ! Hors de question ! Tu peux toujours courir !

\- Quel mot t'a extirpé de ta transe ?

\- Deux mots : « centre commercial ».

\- Zut… Mais tu es quand même d'accord avec tout le reste ? Sourit narquoisement la brune.

\- Euh… ça dépend de ce que tu m'as dit ! Se méfia l'autre adolescent.

\- Ah non, trop tard maintenant !

\- Tess' !

La jeune femme éclata de rire devant l'air effaré de son cadet, qui fit la moue tel le parfait petit enfant qu'il était toujours, bien enfouis au plus profond de lui. Quand elle se calma enfin, Teresa prit son frère dans ses bras, lui faisant un gros câlin en guise d'excuse malgré les protestations du brun. Ils restèrent encore un long moment devant la télévision avant de monter se coucher, se souhaitant une bonne nuit sur le pallier de la porte de leur chambre respective. Une fois dans la sienne, Thomas se dirigea vers les lits superposés et s'allongea sur la couchette du bas, celle de Rachel. L'adolescent ne saurait expliquer pourquoi, mais il avait besoin de sentir la présence, l'odeur de sa jumelle pour se rassurer. Ils n'étaient séparés qu'à de rares occasions, jamais bien longtemps et ce depuis leur naissance. Bien sûr, il n'était pas le genre de frère possessif à vouloir garder sa sœur rien que pour lui et l'empêcher de vivre sa vie comme elle l'entendait, bien au contraire ! Du moment que Rachel s'épanouissait en pratiquant ses deux grandes passions, à savoir la musique et le patinage, Thomas était heureux lui aussi. Il avait juste du mal à se dire qu'un jour, elle partira loin de la maison pour vivre ses rêves, alors que lui… Il ne savait même pas quelle filière rejoindre l'année suivante, alors décider ce qu'il adviendra de lui après le lycée était encore plus flou… Sentant les larmes s'accumuler dans ses perles chocolatées, Thomas enfouit son visage dans le coussin à l'agréable odeur de pêche et rabattit la couverture sur son corps blessé. La journée du lendemain promettait d'être longue, alors il devait dormir et bien se reposer pour pouvoir suivre Teresa sans que tout son être ne se mette à hurler de douleur. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

 **-O-O-O-**

 _ **30 Novembre 2015**_. Le week-end était passé à une vitesse folle, un peu trop rapidement au goût de Thomas qui rechignait à l'idée de retourner en cours. Mais Rachel le poussait devant elle pour s'assurer qu'il ne rebrousse pas chemin dans son dos ou qu'il ne traîne pas afin de ne pas arriver à l'heure pour leur premier cours de la journée : l'histoire. Pendant le trajet en bus, Thomas laissa son esprit vagabonder, ses écouteurs enfoncés dans ses oreilles et les yeux perdus sur les décors qui défilaient à l'extérieur du véhicule. Comme convenu, il avait passé son samedi entier avec sa sœur à installer les décorations lumineuses sur toute la façade visible depuis la rue de leur maison avant de partir à la recherche du sapin de Noël parfait : grand, d'un vert prononcé, bien touffu. Ce furent également les mêmes critères pour la couronne de l'Avent. D'un commun accord, le frère et la sœur firent aussi leurs premiers achats pour le reste de la famille Edison, profitant de leur absence pour choisir les idées cadeau qu'ils avaient entendues et retenues depuis quelques temps. Mais quand Teresa voulut faire les boutiques pour se trouver une tenue, les protestations de son cadet eurent raison de sa volonté et elle se jura d'emmener à sa place la jumelle du ronchon qui lui servait de petit frère, bien plus coopérative pour ce genre de virée shopping. L'ornement du sapin n'eut lieu que le lendemain, les parents Edison souhaitant exécuter cette tradition en famille comme tous les ans et Rachel en profita pour accrocher dans l'arbre majestueux une petite décoration rappelant sa victoire à son championnat régional : une patineuse en faux cristal tournant sur elle-même.

Une main le secouant comme un prunier tira l'adolescent de ses pensées, c'était sa jumelle. Leur bus était arrivé devant le lycée. Ils descendirent et passèrent les grilles marquant l'entrée de l'établissement, se faufilant à travers la foule compacte de jeunes étudiants pour atteindre le bâtiment où ils avaient cours et ils se dirigèrent machinalement jusqu'à leur salle de classe. Thomas et Rachel étaient dans la même classe comme toujours à leur demande lors de leurs inscriptions, gémellité obligeant les directeurs à proposer la séparation ou le maintien dans la même classe. Arrivés à destination, Thomas prit place à une table proche des fenêtre tandis que Rachel s'installait à la table juste devant lui. Quelques personnes étaient déjà présentes, d'autres passaient la porte sans se presser, et cela pendant cinq bonnes minutes jusqu'à l'arrivée du professeur. Il fit rapidement l'appel et commença son cours sur le XXe siècle en interrogeant au hasard certains élèves, car ils avaient tous eu des questions à préparer chez eux afin de ne pas être trop perdus pendant le cours. Inévitablement, le sort s'acharna sur Thomas puisque la roulette russe le désigna en deuxième.

\- Alors Thomas, que peux-tu nous dire sur la période nommée « la Guerre Froide » ? interrogea le professeur.

\- Ben… C'est une période de gros conflits ayant eu lieu au XXe siècle, répondit simplement le brun.

\- Très bien, mais entre qui et qui ? Et Pourquoi ?

\- Entre le Père Noël et ses lutins parce qu'il pratique l'esclavage sans vouloir l'admettre et qu'ils ont des salaires de merde ! Se moqua Kurt à voix haute, assis juste derrière Thomas.

Toute la classe éclata de rire, en-dehors de Rachel et du professeur bien entendu, alors que Thomas sentait ses joues devenir rouge de colère et de gêne. Alors que leur pédagogue essayait de tempérer ses élèves comme il pouvait, l'adolescent humilié serra si fortement ses poings que ses jointures commencèrent à blanchir à vue d'œil. Rachel, qui le vit faire, crut même entendre une phalange craquer sous la pression. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de poser sa main sur celle de son jumeau dans le but de le calmer, la voix de Kurt s'éleva à nouveau dans la salle :

\- Ben quoi, ce n'est pas vrai Edison ? Ah oui c'est vrai, j'oubliais qu'il les force aussi à porter des tenues vertes ridicules et qu'il menace de leur faire pousser davantage les oreilles s'ils ne sont pas gentils et qu'ils racontent des mensonges ! Ah moins que ça, ce ne soit toi ? Oh je suis perdu avec toutes tes histoires ! Entre tes petits elfes et ton penchant pour les mecs, tu dois les avoir très allongées tes oreilles pas vrai ? Je suis sûr qu'elles ressemblent à des perches télescopiques et que c'est pour ça que tu te fous toujours un bonnet sur la tronche ! J'ai pas raison les gars ?

\- C'est bien vrai ! Approuva un des guignols qui suivaient toujours Kurt.

\- Si vous ne vous taisez pas maintenant, je vous envoie directement chez le proviseur ! Menaça le professeur en dernier recours, mais cela ne fut pas suffisent pour l'adolescent qui continua.

\- Allez Edison, dis-nous donc comment les choses se passent au Pôle Nord ! Je suis certain que dans tes rêves les plus dégueulasses de pauvre petite tapette, tu fantasmes qu'un lutin vienne t'astiquer le manche et qu'après…

Mais la phrase de Kurt resta en suspend dans l'air sans jamais trouver de fin. Seul un grand bruit de fracas et des exclamations de surprises résonnèrent dans la petite salle de classe. Le vacarme provint de tout un enchaînement : la table de Thomas poussée par celui-ci qui rencontra la chaise de Rachel devant lui, sa propre chaise qui se renversa lorsqu'il se leva, celle de Kurt qui trembla et rencontra le sol lorsque Thomas empoigna son « camarade » par le col de son pull et lui asséna un violent coup de poing dans la figure, ce qui provoqua la chute du grand sportif sur le garçon assis à la rangée d'à côté, déplaçant plusieurs tables dans sa culbute. Mais Thomas n'en resta pas là et se jeta à corps perdu sur son détracteur pour le frapper encore et encore sous les cris de stupeur de ses camarades de classe, les supplications de son professeur -qui se prit dans le nez un coup égaré lorsque les amis de Kurt s'interposèrent- et les larmes de sa jumelle qui lui hurlait d'arrêter. Tout devint flou autour de lui. L'esprit du brun était embrumé, consumé par la rage qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de ce type abject et de ses amis. Son cœur battait à une vitesse effrénée, son sang tambourinait contre ses tempes, troublant sa vue. Les deux adolescent furent séparés, non sans difficultés, mais rien ne pouvait enrayer la colère qui obstruait les orbes chocolatées de Thomas. Rien. Hormis la claque administrée par sa jumelle qui résonna dans la salle et qui lui fit bien plus de mal que toutes les paroles blessantes ou les salves de beignes qu'il se prenait de Kurt. Alors qu'il visait ce pauvre type, c'est à sa sœur jumelle, la chose la plus précieuse qu'il ait au monde, à qui il venait de faire du mal. Ne supportant pas de voir les larmes courir sur les joues pâles de Rachel, le brun détourna le regard en baissant la tête, honteux. Il était foutu…

 **-O-O-O-**

\- Trois jours d'exclusion ! Tempêta Monsieur Edison en faisant les cent pas devant son benjamin. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête ! Tu as bien de la chance que Rachel et les autres ont témoigné en ta faveur pour dire que ce Kurt avait entamé les hostilités lorsque le proviseur les a interrogés ! Tu imagines les conséquences s'il avait décidé de porter plainte pour coups et blessures ? Tu l'as envoyé à l'hôpital ! A l'hôpital Thomas !

Bien fait pour lui, pensa l'adolescent en faute mais il garda sa réflexion pour lui. Thomas n'avait pas terminé sa journée au lycée, il l'avait passée dans le bureau du proviseur puis à l'infirmerie avant que son paternel ne puisse venir le chercher, parvenant difficilement à se libérer de son travail car il devait ainsi manquer une demi-journée de boulot. L'adolescent avait frappé si fortement le visage solide de Kurt que ses phalanges s'étaient ouvertes et saignaient abondamment, l'obligeant à se bander les mains pour arrêter les écoulements. En plus de retrouver son enfant blessé, le père de Thomas n'avait pas vraiment apprécié d'être convoqué dans le bureau du proviseur Janson qui l'informa de la situation de son rejeton, non sans une légère intonation haineuse dans la voix. La sentence tomba rapidement et, comme le brun s'y attendait, l'autre crétin n'eut aucune sanction malgré les nombreux témoins affirmant unanimement qu'il était le responsable du pétage de plomb de leur camarade. Ouais, mais Kurt était le neveu du proviseur. Si ce n'était pas du favoritisme ça ! Quand à son professeur...

\- Et ton professeur Thomas ! Parlons-en de lui tiens ! Tu lui as pratiquement fracturé le nez ! Pour lui aussi tu as de la chance qu'il ne dépose pas une plainte contre toi ! Il est en arrêt maladie par ta faute ! Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense ?

On ne le sentait à peine pas que son père passait son temps au travail uniquement entouré par des avocats et des juges, n'est-ce pas ? Comme moyen de défense, Thomas conserva le silence, remontant un peu plus sur son menton la couverture de son lit, comme pour échapper à l'accusation de son paternel. Mais si l'on devait nommer le principal défaut que Samuel Edison avait transmis à son benjamin, c'était bien son entêtement incomparable. Et têtu, Thomas l'était beaucoup plus que son géniteur. Cédant finalement, le père soupira et se redressa en jetant un regard désespéré à son fils en secouant lentement la tête de droite à gauche avant de quitter la chambre. Une fois seul, Thomas abaissa un peu l'épaisse couverture et souffla de soulagement. Trois jours d'exclusion… Il était allé trop loin… Tellement loin que Rachel avait décrété, lorsqu'elle lui avait envoyé un message à la pause de midi, qu'elle passerait les prochaines nuits à partager le lit de leur sœur aînée. Thomas n'eut pas la force, ni surtout le courage, pour tenter de la faire changer d'avis et laissa donc sa jumelle faire ce qu'elle voulait. Pour l'heure, son père devait retourner travailler et il se retrouvait donc seul pour le reste de la journée, sa mère ayant une garde de vingt-quatre heures complètes à faire à l'hôpital. L'adolescent attrapa son ordinateur portable, brancha ses écouteurs et mit un film au hasard. Dehors, le ciel s'assombrissait peu à peu alors que l'après-midi s'achevait. Les premiers flocons ne tardèrent pas à tomber, d'abord timidement et faiblement, puis beaucoup plus nombreux et plus gros que les précédents. S'ils continuaient de neiger ainsi, il y aurait une couche bien épaisse qui recouvrirait le sol le lendemain.

Thomas ne quitta sa chambre que pour aller dîner avec ses sœurs, son frère et son père. Un silence pesant régnait autour de la table des Edison, mettant le brun plus que mal à l'aise. Rachel l'ignora pendant tout le repas, Teresa lui jeta quelques coups d'œil avec un air peiné sur le visage tandis qu'Aris garda son regard focalisé sur son assiette. Pour les deux lycéens, la journée avait été rude : ils reçurent sans cesse des remarques sur leur « _petit frère qui pète un câble monumental en classe et qui se fait virer du bahut_ », certaines étant particulièrement très méchantes et méprisantes. L'information avait rapidement fait le tour du lycée et il était devenu impossible pour Aris et Rachel de se concentrer convenablement. Et même maintenant qu'ils étaient rentrés chez eux, ils recevaient encore des messages sur les réseaux sociaux ou sur leurs portables, comme pour leur rappeler qu'on ne peut échapper à ce qui nous arrive.

Ne supportant plus l'atmosphère oppressante de la pièce, Thomas se leva pour débarrasser son assiette à peine entamée et se précipita à l'étage pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il s'écroula sur le lit du bas et s'enroula dans le duvet, laissant les larmes qui s'accumulaient dans ses yeux se déverser sur l'oreiller. Le brun pleura un long moment avant de s'endormir, éreinté par ses sanglots et secoué par la honte, la haine et la tristesse. Il était très tard lorsque Thomas perçut dans son sommeil peu profond le grincement d'une fenêtre que l'on ouvre avant qu'un vent glacial n'emplisse la petite chambre, le faisant resserrer son emprise sur la couverture et secouant son corps d'un long frisson. Il se tourna dans le lit pour voir qui était l'intrus qui venait perturber sa nuit mais, au moment d'ouvrir les yeux, une main glacée se plaqua brutalement sur sa bouche, bloquant son cri de surprise dans sa gorge alors que ses paupières se soulevèrent soudainement, le sommeil ayant totalement quitté l'adolescent. Étrangement, la première chose que nota le jeune homme, ce fut que l'unique fenêtre de la pièce était fermée et qu'une lumière tamisée éclairait la chambre, mais il ignorait d'où elle pouvait bien venir. Puis son regard chocolat glissa ensuite sur la main contre sa bouche et le bras auquel elle était rattachée.

En voyant un inconnu qui se tenait face à lui, accroupi devant le bord du lit, les yeux de Thomas s'écarquillèrent davantage -si c'était encore possible- alors que l'inconnu apposait un doigt sur ses propres lèvres pour lui intimer le silence. Thomas hocha légèrement la tête en signe d'abdication puis il détailla la personne étrangère. De ce qu'il voyait, il s'agissait d'un garçon d'environ son âge, peut-être un peu plus jeune au vu des traits enfantins de son visage pâle aux joues un peu rosies par le froid. Des cheveux blonds cendrés en bataille recouvraient son front et encadraient son visage, lui donnant un petit air angélique. Ses lèvres étaient fines et rougies elles aussi, sa peau avait l'aspect lisse et douce telle celle d'un bébé nouveau né. Dans la pénombre, l'adolescent ne parvenait pas vraiment à distinguer la couleur des iris de l'inconnu, mais il devina qu'elles devaient être foncées. Un gosse… Un gosse était entré par la fenêtre de sa chambre ! Mais lorsque la voix de l'inconnu s'éleva dans la pièce, les certitudes de Thomas concernant son âge s'envolèrent. Elle était beaucoup trop grave, bien que comportant une certaine note de douceur dans son timbre, pour appartenir à un enfant ou jeune adolescent !

\- Je retire ma main si tu me promets de ne pas crier, d'accord ? Demanda l'inconnu, ce à quoi Thomas répondit en hochant à nouveau la tête, bien qu'il ne tint pas sa promesse.

\- Papa ! Teresa ! Hurla le brun en tentant de se défaire de sa couverture.

\- C'est inutile de les appeler, personne ne t'entendra.

\- Aris ! Et pourquoi ils ne m'entendraient pas ?! Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez fait ?! Rachel !

\- Parce que j'ai totalement insonorisé tout ton quartier. Je savais bien que tu hurlerais à la mort. Vous êtes tellement prévisibles vous les humains !

Les paroles de l'étranger surprirent tant l'adolescent qu'il cessa aussitôt ses braillements. Alors que le blond se redressait et parcourait la pièce en promenant son regard un peu partout, Thomas s'installa en position assise sur le lit, la défiance faisant se tendre le moindre petit muscle de son corps. Si l'inconnu disait la vérité, c'est qu'il était fou à lier ! S'il mentait, c'est qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à sa famille… La panique le gagna à l'idée que ce psychopathe les ait tous assassinés dans leur sommeil et qu'il était le dernier sur la liste. Ce fut ce moment précis que choisit son estomac vide pour se rappeler à lui en grognant fortement, arrachant un faible rire moqueur -digne de celui d'un psychopathe- au blond qui se tourna à nouveau vers l'adolescent apeuré. L'autre reprit sa position initiale et tendit un petit sachet à Thomas dans lequel se trouvait quelques petits gâteaux à l'aspect délicieux. Mais le brun se retint de le lui ôter des mains, bien trop méfiant.

\- Tu sais Thomas, je ne te veux aucun mal. Je suis juste venu pour te parler, lui assura le blond en souriant.

\- C-Comment vous connaissez mon nom ? S'étonna l'Edison, perturbé à la vue de ce sourire si charmeur.

\- Je connais les noms de toutes les personnes vivant sur cette terre. C'est mon travail après tout !

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Je suis un Elfe du Père Noël, je m'appelle Newt. Ravi de faire ta connaissance Tommy.

L'Edison se figea sur place, abasourdi par les paroles insensées du blond face à lui. C'était une mauvaise blague pas vrai ? Il devait être en plein rêve ! Oui c'est ça, il rêvait et il allait se réveiller d'une seconde à l'autre ! Si ça se trouve, son altercation avec Kurt et son expulsion temporaire appartenaient aussi à son rêve ! Non, elles avaient bien eu lieu car la douleur dans ses membres était bien réelle. Devinant le tourment qui secouait l'adolescent, le soi-disant Elfe posa une main dans un geste réconfortant et apaisant sur l'épaule de Thomas qui sursauta à ce contact.

\- Non, rien de tout ça n'est réel ! Le Père Noël et les Elfes ne sont que des mythes ! S'exclama le brun dont la respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée.

\- Peut-être que ceci t'aidera à y voir plus clair…

Le blond fourra une main dans la poche de la veste en cuir qu'il portait et en extirpa une petite boule à neige tout à fait ordinaire qu'il lança à Thomas. Devant le regard appuyé de Newt -si tel était vraiment son nom-, le brun soupira et secoua la boule dans tous les sens avant de la reposer au creux de sa main. Mais il ne se passa absolument rien et il redonna la boule à l'autre.

\- Vous voyez ? Rien de tout ça n'existe !

\- Et ça, ce n'est pas réel ? Répliqua Newt en prenant les mains du brun et en les posant sur ses oreilles… pointues !

\- Ce… Ce ne sont que des prothèses ! Affirma l'adolescent en tirant dessus pour les enlever mais sans succès, soutirant une plainte de douleur au blond.

\- Aïe !

\- Oh putain… Elles… Elles sont vraies ?!

\- Aussi vraies que tout le reste. Regarde !

Newt lui tendit la boule à neige qui, cette fois, luisait d'une étrange lumière interne. Les grains blancs faisant office de neige se mirent à tourbillonner de plus en plus vite et, sous les yeux ébahis de Thomas, le sapin ornant le centre de la boule disparut pour laisser place à une scène totalement différente : le brun vit une bonne dizaine de personnes ressemblant tous à des adolescents s'activer dans ce qui semblait être un atelier. Quelques images défilèrent sous ses yeux, entre autres celle d'un grand blond concentré sur le petit train qu'il peignait en rouge, un autre aux traits asiatiques qui courait habilement entre les travailleurs et tenant une sorte de parchemin à la main. Une jeune fille attrapa avec une fourche tout un amas de paille et le déversa dans la mangeoire d'un renne… Oui c'était bien un renne ! Newt récupéra la boule à neige, jugeant que le pauvre petit Tommy, à présent bouche bée, en avait suffisamment vu pour l'écouter.

\- Mais… Mais comment… Enfin… C'est vraiment…, balbutia l'adolescent.

\- Oui, c'est vraiment le Pôle Nord et les gens que tu as vu sont tous des Elfes, tout comme moi ! Sourit Newt.

\- Mais pourquoi je n'ai rien vu la première fois ? C'est insensé !

\- Il faut y croire pour le voir et non pas le voir pour y croire, Tommy… Tu as toujours cru en nous jusqu'à il y a peu de temps. Mais tu auras beau affirmer à tout le monde que ce n'est plus le cas, au fond de toi, tu y crois toujours. Sinon, tu serais incapable de me voir ou m'entendre et jamais la boule du Père Noël ne t'aurait dévoilé ces images.

\- Vu tous les problèmes que ça me cause, je préfère largement ne plus croire en… tout ça…

\- Oui, je suis au courant de tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé depuis le début de l'année. Ainsi qu'aujourd'hui. Et c'est à propos de ça que je suis venu te parler.

\- Je t'écoute…

\- Avec ton comportement de ces dernières semaines, même si on peut y trouver une justification quand on sait ce que tu as traversé, le Père Noël a jugé que tu ne méritais plus d'être inscrit sur la liste des enfants Gentils… Tu es devenu un Méchant, Tommy…

Et c'était tout ? Pas de raison sous-jacente, de menace de guerre nucléaire imminente, de fin du monde apocalyptique ? Si le jeune Elfe avait fait tout ce chemin depuis le Pôle Nord uniquement pour lui dire ça, il avait bêtement perdu son temps ! D'ailleurs, comment était-il arrivé jusqu'ici ? Newt portait un simple pantalon marron un peu ample, une paire de rangers noires, un haut brun qui lui paraissait bien fin malgré les températures proches du négatif, le tout surmonté d'une veste en cuir semblable à celle d'un motard. Il était venu à l'aide d'une moto volante ensorcelée comme Hagrid dans _Harry Potter_ ou quoi ? Mais là n'était pas la question.

\- Si tu viens voir chaque enfant qui passe de _Nice_ à _Naugthy_ , tu dois vraiment t'ennuyer ferme ! Plaisanta Thomas.

\- Tu es le seul à qui je suis apparu et ce n'est pas uniquement pour te l'annoncer que je suis là. Même si tu fais dorénavant partie des Méchants, nous avons besoin de toi au Pôle Nord. Il se passe des choses étranges là-bas et si tu acceptes de nous aider, alors le Père Noël révisera son jugement sur ton compte. Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Tu es cinglé Newt !

\- C'est bien possible, mais je ne te laisse pas le choix !

L'Elfe agrippa la manche du t-shirt de Thomas et l'extirpa de son lit bien chaud. Pour une petite créature réputée douce comme un agneau et peu costaude, il en avait de la force le bougre ! C'est à ce moment que l'Edison remarqua que Newt était légèrement plus petit que lui, le front couvert de mèches blondes atteignant à peine la hauteur de sa bouche. L'Elfe ne perdit pas plus de temps et ouvrit en grand la fenêtre de la chambre d'où pénétrèrent des flocons poussés par la tempête qui sévissait dehors. Sans attendre les protestations de Thomas, le blond raffermit sa prise sur le bras de l'adolescent et le poussa par-dessus le rebord de la fenêtre. Thomas hurla, mais son corps ne rencontra jamais le sol gelé. Surpris, il rouvrit les paupières qu'il avait instinctivement fermées et fut estomaqué par ce qu'il vit : il flottait littéralement dans les airs, sa main fermement tenue par celle de Newt qui fit un mouvement du poignet. De petits éclats de poussière dorée apparurent en accompagnant son geste et se rassemblèrent pour former un objet qui se révéla être une moto. Une moto… L'Elfe était **_réellement_** venu jusqu'à Denver en **_moto_** ! Thomas n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Lorsqu'il fut installé sur le siège juste derrière le blond, une ceinture émergea de la poussière couleur or et se colla à son corps au niveau du bassin. Une autre fit le tour de son torse et le plaqua contre le dos de l'Elfe afin de s'assurer qu'il ne chuterait pas durant le trajet. Une fois certain que le brun était correctement maintenu sur le véhicule, Newt alluma un petit écran disposé devant lui et Thomas entendit plusieurs séries de « bip », « pop » et « clic », signaux montrant que le blond avait sans doute indiqué un itinéraire avant que le moteur de la moto ne se mette à ronronner et qu'ils ne soient projetés d'un coup en direction du ciel à une vitesse folle. Le brun se fit la réflexion qu'aucun moyen de transport moderne connu à ce jour ne pouvait égaler une telle vélocité. Alors qu'ils prenaient toujours plus d'altitude, Newt attrapa dans un sac en toile accroché à son pantalon une petite boule de la même couleur que la poussière et la lança au loin devant eux. Inexplicablement, elle se brisa et forma un vortex bleu céruléen dans le ciel et le jeune Elfe accéléra davantage pour y entrer avant que le portail ne se referme sur eux.

Thomas gardait les yeux obstinément clos, son pauvre cœur battant beaucoup trop vite dans sa poitrine et son sang ne circulant plus correctement dans ses membres. Pourtant, ils étaient à présent à l'arrêt et il n'avait plus de raison d'avoir peur. Cette même peur qui l'avait fait jeter ses bras autour du corps svelte et élancé de Newt et qui le fit rougir fortement maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte. Mais le blond ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir puisqu'il défit leurs ceintures qui les retenaient toujours avant de descendre de moto, ses bottes s'enfonçant dans une épaisse couche de neige. Thomas fut certain de l'avoir entendu grogner, sûrement une erreur de calcul qui ne les avait pas emmené suffisamment proche de leur destination. Même s'il n'y avait plus de tempête de neige ici, peu importe où ils se trouvaient, le brun réalisa enfin qu'il était encore en pyjama, que ses pieds étaient nus et qu'il n'avait rien pour se protéger du froid. Il lâcha un juron à l'encontre de l'Elfe, qui ne daigna même pas se tourner vers lui et claqua simplement des doigts, ce qui eut pour effet de couvrir le brun quelque peu frileux de vêtements chauds et d'une paire de bottes de neige. Newt plissa ensuite les yeux et indiqua au brun une grande bâtisse visible au loin avant de remonter sur sa moto qui cette fois-ci ne quitterait pas le sol pour le reste du voyage.

\- Bordel Newt, c'est quoi ce délire ? Où est-ce que tu m'as emmené, on se les gèle ici ! Maugréa l'adolescent en repassant ses bras autour du torse de son kidnappeur.

\- Tu ne l'as pas encore deviné Tommy ? Sourit l'Elfe d'un air moqueur. Bienvenue au Pôle Nord !

Ça aussi c'était une blague, pas vrai… ?

* * *

 **Et voilà, le voyage de notre cher petit Tommy commence ! Sinon, avez-vous reconnus les Elfes que Thomas a pu voir dans la boule ? (la fille ne compte pas hein c'était juste pour changer XD) Et d'après vous, qui est le Père Noël ? Mystère et boule de gomme, il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre pour le découvrir ! Je pense poster régulièrement (je ne promets rien cependant) donc peut-être dans une semaine, un peu plus un peu moins... on verra ! En attendant, laissez votre avis il m'intéresse beaucoup ;) !**

 **Gros bisous à tous !**

 **Lady**


	3. Chapitre 2 Bienvenue au Pôle Nord

**Hey !**

 **Bon pour une fois j'ai respecté mes délais ! Enfin je crois... Bref je remercie grandement la meilleure des lectrices sans laquelle vous n'auriez peut-être pas eu ce chapitre aujourd'hui (et tu n'as pas eu besoin de me menacer XD) ! Le chapitre est plus court que ce que j'avais prévu, mais du coup le prochain sera plus long ! Comme d'habitude : désolée pour les fautes (j'ai zappé la relecture... encore...), bonne lecture et on se retrouve plus bas !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Bienvenue au Pôle Nord**

Quand Thomas et Newt arrivèrent au pied du bâtiment bien plus grand que ce que le brun avait imaginé, il s'était écoulé pratiquement une heure et demi. L'adolescent tremblait de froid malgré les vêtements amenés de façon mystérieuse par l'Elfe soi-disant parce que celui-ci avait épuisé toute la magie qu'il possédait et qu'il avait besoin de se reposer. Mais Thomas était persuadé qu'il ne lui disait pas la vérité et que c'était juste pour le punir. Lui, jouer les victimes ? Absolument pas ! Toujours est-il qu'une fois arrivé à destination, le jeune humain était totalement subjugué par l'endroit : aussi haut qu'une cathédrale, ce qui semblait être l'atelier du Père Noël était un bâtiment tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal vu de l'extérieur avec des murs de pierres et de grosses poutres de bois et, de ce qu'il pouvait deviner grâce aux reflets d'une lumière à l'intérieur, le toit était constitué par une immense structure en verre tel un capitole. Une horloge aussi imposante que celle de Big Ben trônait à plusieurs mètres au-dessus de la grande porte en bois massif qui faisait office d'entrée principale. Laissant le brun à sa contemplation, Newt descendit de sa moto et fouilla dans une poche de sa veste pour en extirper une petite clé dorée qu'il glissa dans la serrure de la porte. Celle-ci grinça sur ses gonds en s'ouvrant toute seule, comme par magie. Enfin, si le mot « magie » avait encore un quelconque sens de « fantastique » dans cet endroit ! Lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit suffisamment, un jeune garçon en peu enrobé et aux frisettes brunes rivalisant avec celles d'un mouton arriva en courant vers eux. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de treize ou quatorze ans et, à vu de nez, il était beaucoup plus petit que Thomas et l'Elfe blond. Les joues du plus jeune furent instantanément rougies par le froid, de même que le bout de son nez très légèrement retroussé et il plissa ses yeux charbonneux pour les protéger de la morsure du vent glacial. Thomas nota également des oreilles pointues fusant d'entre ses bouclettes, signe distinctif qu'il était lui aussi comme Newt. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire avant de demander à l'adolescent, toujours sur la moto, de le suivre par un mouvement de la tête en direction de l'entrée. Thomas acquiesça et le suivit, jetant un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule pour voir le plus jeune emporter la moto de Newt avec lui, certainement pour la ranger. Ils arrivèrent d'abord dans un petit sas, qui isolait le reste du bâtiment du froid lors des différentes allées et venues, puis ils franchirent une autre porte beaucoup plus petite que la précédente.

Si l'Edison trouvait l'extérieur de la bâtisse déjà bien impressionnant de par sa hauteur vertigineuse, il fut totalement subjugué par l'intérieur de l'endroit : l'immense pièce qui s'offrait devant eux était comme un gigantesque cylindre dont le sommet était couvert par le capitole de verre que l'adolescent avait aperçu quelques instants auparavant. Au centre de la pièce, légèrement en contre-bas de la plate-forme où il se tenait, trônait une énorme mappemonde illuminée par endroit et entourée par un cercle de bureaux, tous occupés par ce que Thomas devina être des Elfes dont l'attention étaient rivée sur les nombreux écrans devant eux. Le brun vit ensuite, tout au fond de la pièce, un escalier en fer forgé noir qui donnait accès aux différents étages, tous composés d'une passerelle ouverte sur la mappemonde et par des ateliers divers sans séparation entre eux. Newt expliqua au brun que la grande porte située à leur droite donnait sur une immense écurie, tandis que celle de gauche menait à ce que les Elfes appelaient le _Maze_ , lui-même divisé en plusieurs parties où il n'était pas rare et difficile de s'y perdre lorsque l'on s'y rendait pour la première fois. L'une des sections avait été baptisée le _Bloc_ , centre névralgique du Pôle Nord où les Elfes sont chargés de la surveillance et la protection du site ainsi que la transmission de diverses informations à faire circuler rapidement. Une autre section conduisait au réfectoire et cuisines pour les Elfes, quelques salles de repos, une infirmerie… Mais le plus important surtout : dans la septième section se trouvait le bureau du dirigeant de toute cette affaire, l'homme à cause duquel Thomas avait été kidnappé par un inconnu et conduit sûrement dans l'endroit le plus froid sur Terre, celui qui avait inscrit son nom sur la liste des Méchants de façon tout à fait injuste. Là-bas, c'était l'antre du Père Noël… Comme s'ils avaient entendu l'accusation silencieuse de l'adolescent, de nombreux regards convergèrent dans leur direction et le fixèrent intensément, ce qui le mit mal à l'aise et Newt remarqua son trouble.

\- Suis-moi, ordonna l'Elfe blond en descendant les marches pour s'approcher de la Mappemonde. Les Elfes que tu vois travailler ici, juste au pied du globe géant, sont ceux qui reçoivent les listes de commandes de jouets du monde entier. Quand un point lumineux s'affiche sur la carte, c'est que quelqu'un a fait son choix et l'a énoncé, alors une image de ce qu'il veut ainsi que le détail du cadeau apparaissent sur un écran et on se charge de transmettre la demande de développement le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à l'atelier correspondant par le biais des Elfes Coureurs. Ensuite, les Elfes Bâtisseurs les fabriquent, les Elfes Coffreurs s'occupent de la mise en boîte et de l'emballage puis les Elfes Sarcleurs, qui s'occupent aussi des rennes, se chargent de les expédier dans les différents sacs de livraison.

\- Vous avez tous une fonction pré-établie ? Questionna le brun, sa curiosité piquée par ce système sectaire.

\- Oui.

\- Et toi, tu es quoi ?

\- J'étais Coureur, puis Sarcleur et maintenant je suis un peu polyvalent, répondit Newt. J'assiste beaucoup le Père Noël, un peu comme un conseiller ou un second si tu préfères. Donc je ne peux pas toujours respecter ma place et je vais un peu partout quand on a besoin de moi.

\- Eh blondinet ! S'exclama une voix masculine derrière eux.

L'interpellé et Thomas firent volte-face et se retrouvèrent face à un elfe plutôt grand, aux allures d'asiatique avec ses yeux noirs en amande, sa peau légèrement mate, des cheveux noirs de jais dressés en pointes sur sa tête et les oreilles pointues si caractéristique de ses comparses. Il vint à leur rencontre et serra Newt contre lui en lui administrant de grandes claques amicales dans le dos avant de porter son attention sur l'adolescent qui l'accompagnait. Ce dernier se fit la réflexion qu'ils avaient l'air très proches, ce nouveau venu et le blond.

\- Minho, je te présente Thomas. Thomas voici Minho, le chef des Coureurs ! Les présenta l'Elfe.

\- Enchanté, sourit l'asiatique en serrant la main du brun.

\- Moi de même, répondit-il.

\- Tu voulais quelque chose Minho ?

\- Oui. Il veut te voir… Et lui aussi…

Le dénommé Minho avait désigné Thomas d'un balancement de la tête avant de lui lancer un regard appuyé que le brun ne savait pas trop comment interpréter. Un reproche, de la colère, un geste anodin ? Quoiqu'il en soit, l'expression de Newt s'assombrit aussitôt. Il tourna les talons, attrapa l'adolescent par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite, déambulant habilement entre les autres Elfes qui s'affairaient à leur travail. Ils arpentèrent plusieurs longs couloirs avant que Newt ne s'arrête brusquement face à une porte, Thomas manquant de peu de cogner dans le dos du blond. Cependant, l'Elfe à ses côtés n'esquissa aucun geste et le brun le vit même serrer des poings, ses mains commençant à trembler. Instinctivement, l'adolescent prit la main du blond et ce simple contact les électrisa tous les deux, leur provoquant des frissons. Le blond récupéra sa main une fois la surprise passée et, déterminé, il toqua à la porte qui s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Thomas ne s'en étonna plus, visiblement elles le faisaient toutes dans cet endroit !

La pièce qui s'offrait à eux ressemblait davantage à un immense salon convivial qu'au bureau du célèbre livreur de jouets. Tout le mur du côté gauche de la pièce formait une bibliothèque remplie de centaines de milliers de livres aux reliures de couleurs chatoyantes. L'autre côté donnait sur une cheminée en pierre devant laquelle se trouvait une table et des chaises. Le mobilier était exclusivement en bois, à l'exception de deux canapés et deux fauteuils un peu plus loin près de la cheminée. Newt attira l'attention du brun sur le centre de la pièce, juste en face de la porte. Une grande baie vitrée ouvrait sur une sorte de balcon servant de promontoire à l'observation du travail des Elfes en contre-bas. Et juste devant elle se tenait, bien droit, un homme plus grand que Thomas et le jeune Elfe d'au moins une tête, un long manteau en cuir noir luisant sur le dos. Seul un bureau les séparait, mais même à cette distance, l'adolescent pouvait capter toute la puissante aura qui se dégageait de cet inconnu. Cette sensation se mêlait étrangement à celle d'un réconfort et d'une joie intense, comme il n'en avait connu qu'avec sa famille, une sorte de sentiment de sécurité qui planait dans l'air. Cela donna un autre frisson à Thomas lorsque l'inconnu se tourna lentement vers eux.

\- Bonjour Thomas, Newt. Vous avez fait bon voyage ? Questionna-t-il, souriant et en les invitant à prendre place de l'autre côté du bureau.

\- Sans accrochage, répondit l'Elfe en déclinant de la tête.

\- Je suis désolé Thomas si Newt t'a effrayé d'une quelconque manière que ce soit...

\- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas ! C'est vrai, j'ai l'habitude qu'un étranger prétendant être un Elfe entre par la fenêtre de ma chambre pour m'annoncer que je suis passé du côté obscure de la liste et qui me kidnappe pour une raison inconnue et me conduit dans l'endroit le plus froid sur cette planète pour aller voir un type qui n'existe pas ! Répliqua l'adolescent, sarcastique.

\- On croirait entendre Minho, tu ne trouves pas Newt ?

\- Je me faisais la même réflexion… Père Noël.

Stupéfait, Thomas les fixa intensément tour à tour. Non, le type assis en face de lui ne pouvait pas être le vieux rabougris au ventre bedonnant et habillé tout en rouge avec sa longue barbe blanche et ses lunettes rondes que l'on décrit habituellement dans les contes ! C'était impossible car, en face de lui, celui que Newt appelait « Père Noël » n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de vingt ans grand maximum, sa peau était noire comme celle de son amie Harriet -une des rares personnes de son école à se montrer gentille avec lui-, il avait le crâne rasé et aucune trace de la moindre barbe ! Ses yeux sombre étaient si profonds que l'on pouvait s'y perdre. Il était bien plus grand qu'il ne l'aurait cru et son corps était vraiment bien développé et musclé, bras, épaules, torse, tout ! Et ses vêtements… Le véritable Père Noël s'habillerait-il avec une chemise en lin couleur crème, un pantalon brun taillé façon militaire avec une bonne dizaine de poches tout le long des jambes et une paire de rangers aux pieds ? Sans oublier le manteau en cuir qui n'était pas sans rappeler à l'adolescent celui du Capitaine Crochet dans _Once Upon A Time_ ! Non, définitivement le gars en face de lui ne pouvait pas être le Père Noël !

\- Je sais ce que tu te dis et pourtant c'est bien moi ! Je m'appelle Alby, continua de sourire l'homme noir -Alby donc.

\- Je… Je dois être en plein rêve c'est ça ? Commença à paniquer le brun. Oui c'est ça, je suis encore dans mon lit en train de rêver et je vais bientôt me réveiller !

\- Tommy, calme-toi, fit le blond en le prenant par le bras. Tu ne rêve pas, tout ce que tu vois est bien réel. Un peu difficile à croire je te l'accorde, mais c'est pourtant le cas. D'accord, on ne ressemble peut-être pas à ce que tu imaginais, mais on existe réellement. Et aujourd'hui plus que jamais, nous avons besoin que tu croies en nous…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que si tu ne nous aides pas, notre monde va disparaître ! Clama soudainement une voix rauque derrière lui.

L'adolescent se retourna aussitôt pour faire face à Minho accompagné d'un autre Elfe qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'était ce dernier qui avait ouvert la bouche, vu l'expression blasée de l'asiatique qui se pinçait l'arrête du nez en marmonnant quelque chose que Thomas comprit comme un « tu peux pas te la fermer », ou quelque chose de similaire en tout cas. Le nouveau venu semblait être de la même stature qu'Alby : grand, musclé comme un déménageur, sauf qu'il était blond cendré comme Newt, la couleur de ses yeux vacillant entre le bleu clair et le vert, et ses pommettes étaient parsemées de petites tâches de rousseur, de même que son nez. Mais ce qui surprit le plus le brun furent les sourcils incurvés de cet Elfe qui lui donnait un air méchant, limite psychopathe : il lui foutait carrément la trouille ouais ! Alby parut remarquer le malaise qui s'installait chez l'adolescent car il éclata de rire pour détendre l'atmosphère en se levant de son fauteuil.

\- C'est bon Gally, tu peux ranger les crocs je pense qu'il va nous prendre au sérieux ! Plaisanta le black avant de prendre Thomas par les épaules. Thomas, je te présente Gally. Rassure-toi, il grogne fort mais ne mord pas ! C'est le chef des Elfes Bâtisseurs, ceux qui conçoivent et fabriquent tous les jouets du monde ! Enfin, à part les ordinateurs bien sûr, on ne fait pas encore de miracles non plus !

\- _C'est une blague j'espère_ , pensa le brun en serrant la main du blond. Enchanté.

\- Hmm, fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut en retour. On devrait peut-être entamer les choses sérieuses Alby.

\- Oui tu as raison. Venez.

Tous s'installèrent dans les deux canapés tandis qu'Alby prenait place dans l'un des fauteuils en face d'eux. Thomas allait enfin savoir ce qu'il foutait ici et il lui porta toute l'attention dont un hyperactif était capable.

\- Thomas, le Pôle Nord est en danger… De moins en moins de personnes croient en nous, les enfants découvrent plus tôt la supercherie de leurs parents et certains de ces derniers ne se donnent même plus la peine de raconter notre histoire à leurs enfants. D'accord avec le temps, j'ai réduit mes livraisons puisque les cadeaux tant attendus par les petiots étaient déjà sous le sapin bien avant le soir du réveillon, les parents les achetant très en avance. Mais en attendant, tous les magasins de jouets continuent de croire que leurs produits arrivent tout droit de Chine, de Taïwan ou bien de je ne sais où alors que se sont toujours les Elfes qui les fabriquent et les envoient directement dans ces magasins. Notre travail continue certes, mais si plus personne ne croit en nous, alors nous sommes voués à disparaître tôt ou tard. Et quand nous ne serons plus là, la seule chose que les enfants pourront encore recevoir à Noël, se sera un jouet informatique car c'est la seule chose que nous ne fabriquons pas nous-mêmes.

\- Ok mais quel est le rapport avec moi ? Questionna l'adolescent, totalement perdu. En quoi est-ce que je suis indispensable à votre existence ? Moi aussi j'ai cru en vous pendant des années, mais plus maintenant. Enfin je veux dire… Bon vous m'avez compris non ?

\- Oui mais aujourd'hui tu vois bien que tout ce en quoi tu croyais est bien réel ! Rétorqua Gally.

\- Tu es le premier humain à venir au Pôle Nord, ajouta Minho en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Et tu es le seul véritable croyant, acheva Newt. Le seul capable de nous sauver…

Thomas était complètement désorienté. C'était quoi cette histoire de vrai croyant ou non ? Il ne croyait en rien lui, pas même en l'existence de la Fée des Dents ! Bon à bien y réfléchir elle existait peut-être aussi, si déjà les Elfes et le Père Noël oui… Il secoua la tête. Non, il ne devait plus croire en toutes ces sornettes sinon les choses allaient empirer dans sa vie ! Enfin, si tant est que cela soit possible… Sentant tous les regards braqués sur lui, Thomas redressa la tête en fixant Alby droit dans les yeux. Il espérait que, s'il était réellement le Père Noël, il comprenne sa position. Non seulement par rapport à ce qu'il vivait continuellement au lycée, mais aussi à ce que cela pourrait provoquer au sein de sa famille s'il venait à clamer haut et fort qu'il avait voyagé au Pôle Nord l'espace d'une nuit et qu'il avait fait leur rencontre à tous.

\- Je comprends ton inquiétude et je ne te juge pas, lâcha finalement Alby. Si tel est ton choix, alors je te laisserai simplement repartir chez toi sans jamais tenter de te recontacter.

\- mais Alby tu n'es pas sérieux enfin ! S'interposa Gally en se redressant sur ses jambes. Nous allons…

\- … devoir trouver une autre solution. Retournez chacun à votre poste. J'aimerais m'entretenir seul avec Thomas.

Newt et Minho se levèrent d'un même bond et quittèrent la pièce, entraînant le blond avec eux qui lança un regard noir à l'adolescent. Thomas le vit et déglutit. Mais il ne resta pas bien longtemps perturbé par la menace visuelle du chef des Bâtisseurs car le dernier présent dans la pièce avec lui se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention. Alby quitta son fauteuil et, d'un hochement de tête, il fit signe à Thomas de le suivre jusqu'à la baie vitrée. Ils sortirent sur le petit promontoire pour s'accouder à la balustrade faite également de bois et Thomas ne parvint pas à réprimer une exclamation d'admiration, ce qui fit sourire l'autre. Il est vrai que la vue sur l'ensemble des ateliers était plutôt impressionnante. Le cerveau de l'adolescent tournait à plein régime, se demandant ce que le noir pouvait bien vouloir lui dire, mais ce dernier resta parfaitement stoïque, silencieux. Le brun ne savait pas quoi faire, ni que dire. Il promena alors son regard chocolaté sur les Elfes qui s'affairaient à leur travail habituels.

Une ambiance agréable, chaleureuse paraissait les envelopper. Ils travaillaient visiblement sans jamais se plaindre, plaisantant avec leur voisin ou grignotant un biscuit ou deux entre deux fabrications. Quelques paniers de nourriture circulaient d'ailleurs parmi les différents ateliers, portés par de petits Elfes sans doute encore très jeune et attendant d'avoir un poste officiel attribué. Au milieu de la foule, Thomas aperçut l'asiatique courir avec un bout de papier en main, esquivant aussi agilement qu'un chat les Elfes sur son passage. Un peu plus loin, Gally faisait le tour des établis sous sa surveillance, corrigeant de temps à autre un défaut sur un jouet, aidant à la peinture pour un autre. En le voyant comme ça, il n'avait l'air si méchant qu'à la première impression qu'avait eu Thomas. Il crut même, pendant un bref instant, distinguer un léger sourire sur le visage du colosse blond lorsque celui-ci indiqua l'ordre d'assemblage des pièces à une jeune Elfe, sans doute encore débutante. L'humain chercha ensuite Newt pendant un moment avant de le repérer aux côtés d'un autre géant aux boucles blondes et à l'air enfantin. Ils discutaient tout en riant. Sans doute un ami proche du second, se dit Thomas, une pointe de jalousie lui piquant inexplicablement la poitrine.

\- Je peux vous poser une question ? Demanda soudainement Thomas en se tournant vers Alby.

\- Bien sûr mais à une condition : que tu arrêtes de me vouvoyer et que tu m'appelles par mon prénom ! Sourit l'autre d'un air taquin.

\- Depuis quand es-tu Père Noël ? Et comment ta légende est née ?

\- En fait, ma « création » remonte au XVIIe siècle déjà. Oui je sais, on ne dirait pas que j'ai près de quatre-cents ans ! Ajouta-t-il en voyant l'expression éberluée du brun à sas côtés. Lorsque les colons anglophones se sont installés en Amérique, de grandes familles ont émergées parmi les populations et il y en a une en particulier, sur les terres de l'actuelle Nevada, qui devint très puissante. Bien qu'il n'en ait pas réellement la légitimité, le chef de cette famille se faisait appeler roi par le peuple qui l'entourait et ce titre se transmet de génération en génération. Et puis un jour, en l'an 1635, le roi de l'époque ordonna que l'on offre un cadeau à tous les enfants des villages sous son influence pour la veille du jour de la naissance du Christ. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas un cadeau de très grande valeur, car il le nécessitait en très grande quantité et à moindre coût. Alors, il leur fit offrir une plaque de fer. Le fer était un grand symbole à l'époque, sais-tu pourquoi ?

\- Non, pas vraiment…

\- On pouvait fabriquer énormément de choses avec le fer ! Ainsi, un enfant désirant faire partie des troupes du roi pour protéger sa famille et son peuple pouvait faire de sa plaque un bouclier ou une arme. Celui qui souhaitait être commerçant ou artisan avait la possibilité de la conserver afin de s'en servir plus tard comme l'enseigne de son établissement. En d'autres termes, avec ce présent un peu particulier bien que très peu onéreux, le roi offrait à son futur peuple une vision de leur avenir. Il eut tellement de succès qu'il décida de réitérer son offrande l'année suivante, puis l'année d'après, et encore l'année d'après. Mais il tomba ensuite gravement malade et son fils unique fut le gérant des affaires de son père le temps de sa guérison. Mais il n'était pas aussi bon que le roi et il ordonna que l'on supprime l'offre de fer aux enfants, récoltant autant qu'il le pouvait pour l'armée car désireux de se lancer dans un conflit contre la Louisiane française. Malgré son état, les seules pensées du roi souffrant allaient vers les enfants qui ne recevraient point de présent cette année-là. Et c'est à ce moment que je fis mon apparition !

\- Comme ça, comme par magie ?

\- On va dire que oui ! Immédiatement, le roi a eu confiance en moi malgré la couleur de ma peau -les préjugés avaient bon train en ce temps- et il m'a nommé conseiller. Avec l'aide de volontaires, je me suis occupé de la distribution des cadeaux pour les enfants. Chaque enfant du comté reçu une piécette d'or, sans exception ! Le roi fut si heureux de mon travail que sa guérison fut presque immédiate. Il reprit sa place de dirigeant et continua de gouverner pendant de nombreuses années encore. Lorsque son fils prit sa succession à sa mort, il clama que l'on devait faire une différence entre les enfants les plus obéissants, qui recevraient une pièce d'or, et les plus réticents face à l'autorité, qui seraient ainsi punis en découvrant un morceau de charbon dans leurs souliers au petit matin. Je savais que le compté traversait une légère crise, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que ce roi était égoïste, avare et probablement l'un des enfants les plus horribles et violents que j'ai connu !

\- _Kurt doit être sa réincarnation_ , pensa Thomas, un sourire amer étirant ses lèvres.

\- C'est ainsi que fut créée la mythique Liste du Père Noël. Avec d'un côté les Gentils et de l'autre les Méchants. Je n'ai jamais approuvé la formation de cette différence entre les enfants car en voir malheureux, le matin de Noël, me faisait mal au cœur. Évidemment, il était impossible de parler avec ce roi qui m'exila d'abord au Canada, afin que je reste suffisamment proche du pays pour m'occuper des livraisons pour le réveillon, puis ensuite au Groenland, où nous sommes aujourd'hui. Noël fut presque condamné suite à mon exil sur cette terre inhospitalière. Alors, pour palier à la fois à ma solitude et à la tristesse que je sentais naître dans le cœur des enfants, les premiers Elfes naquirent ici et nous nous sommes attelé à la lourde tâche de construire tout ce que tu vois pour pouvoir nous lancer dans la fabrication de divers jouets que nous livrons depuis chaque année. Le reste de l'histoire, tu la connais : on oublia mon visage et on m'affubla d'un manteau rouge ridicule dans l'imaginaire collectif. À ce qu'il paraît, je suis un vieil homme avec une barbe blanche longue jusqu'au torse et des lunettes… Mais désolé, je resterai éternellement avec cette apparence, je taille régulièrement ma barbe et je vois parfaitement bien !

\- Et le chocolat chaud et les biscuits ? Ça aussi c'est un mythe ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! Je ne supporte pas la caféine, ça me rend trop nerveux. Et les petits gâteaux, qui pourrait y résister ?

Cette fois, Thomas ne se retint plus et il éclata de rire, un rire franc qui venait du plus profond de ses tripes comme il n'en avait plus eu depuis longtemps. Ce Père Noël, enfin Alby, était un sacré numéro doté d'un sens de l'humour vieux de plus de quatre siècle ! D'abord surpris par la réaction de son invité, Alby se mit finalement à rire lui aussi. Ils mirent un petit moment à se calmer, les larmes perlant aux coins de leurs yeux.

\- Les Elfes, se sont un peu comme tes enfants, c'est bien ça ? Demanda alors Thomas.

\- Au même titre que ceux des autres à qui j'offre des cadeaux chaque année, acquiesça le noir. Ils sont ma famille, chacun d'entre eux. Et cet endroit, c'est notre refuge, notre maison. On ne mène peut-être pas une vie ordinaire comme une communauté ordinaire, mais cela nous convient. Je les dirige, ils travaillent pour moi. Mais nous vivons, mangeons et dormons ensemble comme une grande famille. Une famille que je voudrais préserver, mais je n'y arriverai pas sans toi…

\- Alby, je…

\- Je sais Thomas, tu as peur des conséquences. Mais imagine-toi le monde sans Noël, sans cadeaux, sans enfants heureux de s'amuser avec leurs nouveaux jouets… Je sais bien que Kurt te fait vivre un enfer à cause de ça, et je sais aussi que ce n'est pas toujours évident avec ta famille. Mais je sais aussi que tu es notre seul espoir et je n'en ai jamais douté.

\- Tu te rends compte quand même que vous avez besoin d'un « méchant » pour vous sauver les miches ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est ironique tout de même ?

\- Si et c'est justement ce qui me prouve que cet idiot de roi avait tord et qu'il n'existe pas de « méchants » ou de « gentils » enfants ! Plaisanta Alby.

\- Peut-être mais regarde-moi : comment veux-tu que je parvienne à convaincre une partie suffisamment conséquente de la population que vous existez et que ce n'est pas que dans ma tête ? Se désespéra l'adolescent.

\- Parce que tout est là, Thomas…

Alby avait dit cela en désignant la poitrine de Thomas, à l'endroit du cœur. Le brun soupira en roulant des yeux. Cette phrase typique sortie de n'importe quel film parfaitement idiot et ridicule -le genre qu'Aris adorait regarder sans oser l'avouer- l'exaspéra au plus haut point. Si Alby pensait que le prendre par les sentiments allait fonctionner… Bon ok, Thomas n'était pas un monstre au point de ne rien ressentir face à la détresse du peuple elfique et de leur dirigeant. Mais de là à tendre le bâton pour se faire flageoler… C'était beaucoup lui demander… Alors qu'il était tiraillé par ce choix draconien, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser entrer Newt, Minho et Gally. Les deux autres se retirèrent de la balustrade pour venir à eux.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as décidé ? Questionna l'asiatique en croisant ses mains derrière sa tête.

\- Tu vas nous aider ? Se répéta encore une fois Gally.

\- En fait je… euh…

\- Tommy ?

\- Je… J'ai décidé que… Je vais…

* * *

 **Eeeeeet voilà ! Non on ne tape pas sinon pas de suite ! Alors, ce Pôle Nord vous en dîtes quoi ? Et oui je sais que les Coffreurs sont les croquemorts dans le Laby mais le nom collait avec cette fonction ! Donc voilà ! Dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé avec une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;)**

 **Gros bisous sur vos têtes je vous aime fort !**


	4. Chapitre 3 Coup de Foudre au Lycée

**Hello les gens !**

 **Bon déjà désolée pour cette attente mais la reprise a été plus difficile que prévue, ensuite j'ai des examens qui se baladent en mode yollo n'importe où alors c'est vraiment pas cool d'être prévenue qu'une semaine avant, on est d'accord ! Et enfin ben... ben je voulais poster hier soir mais pouf panne de courant générale dans l'immeuble... Le monde est contre moi c'est ouf x) Bref j'espère que ma poisse va disparaître et je vous offre donc ce TRES long chapitre (non ce n'est pas ironique XD) qui aurait dû être coupé en deux et qui finalement bah... non x) Sorry pour les fautes s'il y en a encore... Donc voilà, on se retrouve plus bas ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Coup de Foudre au Lycée**

\- Putain mais pourquoi cette fenêtre est aussi basse ! Grogna un jeune homme en se frottant la tête où un bosse allait bientôt apparaître.

\- Les Elfes ont le droit de jurer comme ça ?

\- En temps normal non…, soupira une voix masculine un peu blasée. Mais pour que l'on se fonde un peu mieux dans la foule, Alby nous y a autorisé. Mais il ne faut pas en abuser non plus !

\- Pourquoi, sinon je n'aurai pas de cadeaux à Noël ?

\- T'es con !

\- Oh mais est-ce que je viens d'entendre une insulte sortir de la bouche de Môsieur Perfection ? Il faut vite que je mette une croix sur le calendrier !

\- La ferme Gally !

\- J'ai l'impression d'être complètement nu sans mes oreilles ! Chouina une autre voix exagérément dramatique.

\- Heureusement pour nous que tu ne l'es pas réellement Minho ! Et arrête de pleurer comme un gamin, elles reviendront !

\- Tu pourrais au moins avoir un peu pitié de moi Gally ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre !

\- Tu l'as bien cherché, tu n'as pas arrêté de l'embêter pendant tout le trajet…

\- Newt, espèce de faux frère ! Je vais te… argh !

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore !

\- Thomas y'a… y'a… y'a un truc là, au sol ! J'ai marché dessus ! C'est tout mou, et ça bave ! Je sais pas ce que c'est ! Allume la lumière, vite !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Y'a rien qui traîne dans… Oh putain !

Cherchant en tâtonnant, Thomas parvint enfin à atteindre l'interrupteur de la lumière et quand celle-ci s'illumina, ils poussèrent tous une exclamation commune, tous estomaqués de voir, étendu aux pieds de Minho, un corps humain immobile ! Les deux Elfes aux cheveux blonds, un peu en retrait derrière l'asiatique, s'inquiétèrent soudainement en voyant les yeux de l'adolescent s'écarquiller tels des soucoupes. Un inconnu avait-il réussi à échapper à la poudre de Newt pour venir se faufiler par la fenêtre de la chambre de Thomas restée ouverte avant de finalement y succomber ? Mais Thomas, sans aucune méfiance, contourna le corps allongé sur la moquette de sa chambre et vint se positionner aux côtés du trio. Et après un bref instant, il finit par reconnaître le corps de… Aris ?!

\- Mais Bordel il fout quoi par terre dans cette chambre lui ! Beugla Minho qui venait de reprendre ses esprits.

\- Tu crois vraiment que Thomas ferait cette tête s'il le savait ! Soupira le colosse en croisant les bras d'agacement.

\- Moi je me demande surtout comment il a fait pour atterrir ici si ma poudre a été efficace…, marmonna Newt.

\- T'es peut-être pas une perfection comme tu le pensais !

\- Très drôle Minho… En attendant, c'est pas moi qui me tourne au ridicule pour des oreilles et qui vomit à moitié sur Gally sur le trajet jusqu'ici !

\- Mais la conduite de ce gros tas est horrible ! Même toi tu n'y résisterais pas!

\- Répète un peu pour voir ! Tempêta le fabriquant en essayant d'attraper par le col l'asiatique, qui s'esquiva au dernier moment.

\- Tommy, tu as une explication à nous fournir ? Demanda le plus frêle des trois Elfes en s'approchant du brun, le regard toujours braqué sur le corps étendu de son frère. Comment tu expliques qu'il dorme alors que les deux autres tarés n'arrêtent pas de beugler comme…

\- Aris est somnambule, coupa Thomas. Il a sûrement fait une crise après notre départ. Ça lui arrive de temps en temps de se promener dans la maison, de vider le frigo, d'aller regarder la télé. Une fois je l'ai même retrouvé dans mon lit. Viens, aide-moi !

L'adolescent retourna son aîné sur le dos et le prit par les épaules tandis que Newt le soulevait par les chevilles puis ils le hissèrent sur la couchette du bas du lit superposé. Après un petit moment de dispute, Minho et Gally se calmèrent enfin et firent apparaître un autre lit, semblable à celui des jumeaux, qu'ils installèrent de l'autre côté de la pièce où il restait encore un peu de place. Thomas les regarda faire alors que le blond à ses côtés l'observait lui. Newt n'avait pas besoin de lire les pensées de l'humain pour savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. D'ailleurs, il était incapable de le faire alors c'était tant mieux que le brun soit si transparent comme un livre ouvert. L'Elfe reporta ensuite son attention sur l'aîné des frères. Aris ressemblait un peu à Thomas, surtout au niveau du visage. Mais contrairement au cadet, Aris portait ses cheveux châtains un peu plus longs et Newt savait que ses yeux étaient aussi bleu que le ciel grâce aux nombreuses fois où il avait pu observer la petite famille avant de se décider à conduire le benjamin de la fratrie au Pôle Nord.

Thomas de son côté était plongé dans ses réflexions. Il se demandait encore s'il avait pris la bonne décision, si accepter la mission d'Alby était une bonne chose. Bien sûr qu'il ne voulait pas voir le monde elfique disparaître ! Mais était-il suffisamment fort pour affronter les autres ? Après tout il avait déjà, par le passé, songé au pire pour pouvoir se soustraire au harcèlement qu'il vivait… Voyant bien où était le problème, Alby avait concédé à envoyer Newt avec lui sans hésiter, le blond étant celui qui connaissait le mieux Denver après toutes ces années à arpenter les voies célestes les nuits de réveillon aux côtés du Père Noël. Minho avait également voulu être de la partie, soi-disant pour se défouler et parce qu'il était l'élément charmeur du lot qui permettrait de conquérir même la personne la plus réticente de la ville. Bien entendu, Gally s'était égosillé ouvertement, répliquant que l'asiatique n'était rien de plus qu'un homme… un Elfe à femmes qui privilégiait les petits plaisirs à son travail. Newt avait rougi si fortement que Thomas aurait confondu son visage avec celui d'une tomate mûre s'ils avaient été dans un jardin. Mais la déclaration de Gally ne sembla pas choquer pour le moins du monde Alby, qui décida que l'atelier allait bien pouvoir se passer du colosse aux cheveux cendrés afin qu'il puisse garder un œil sur Minho, qui râla qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un chaperon. Il ne les connaissait certes que depuis quelques heures tout au plus, mais savoir que les trois Elfes allaient l'accompagner dans cette mission avait soulagé Thomas et conforté dans son choix. L'adolescent se remémora une dernière fois les paroles du Père Noël :

\- _Pour sauver le Pôle Nord, vous allez devoir ramener l'esprit de Noël dans le cœur des gens. Ils ne sont pas réellement obligés de croire en notre existence, simplement, il faut que ce jour ait encore une signification pour eux, une connotation avec le partage, le bonheur, d'une certaine façon la magie. Beaucoup trop de personnes sacrifient cette célébration pour le travail ou ne la fêtent pas car ils sont en froid avec le reste de leur famille. Apportez-leur du bonheur, de la joie et peut-être que leur avis changera. Je ne peux vous dire comment faire cependant, ce sera à vous de trouver les mots, les bons gestes pour chaque personne…_

\- C'est bien beau tout ça mais comment on va faire ? Interrogea Minho en grimpant sur le lit du haut. Il est marrant Alby, il sait combien de personnes il y a dans cette ville !

\- Oui il le sait, répliqua le plus petit des Elfes. C'est le Père Noël je te rappelle.

\- Peut-être mais Minho n'a pas entièrement tord. Comment veut-il que l'on réussisse à convaincre suffisamment de personnes ? Intervint Gally installé en tailleur sur le lit en-dessous de l'asiatique. Si les gens cessent de croire en nous au bout d'un certain temps, ce n'est pas pour rien. Alors pour l'esprit de Noël…

\- On y arrivera, le coupa l'autre blond. Mais d'abord, nous allons nous reposer et sûrement qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil on trouvera quoi faire.

\- Parfait mais si on ne bouge pas l'autre zombie, tu vas dormir où toi ? Questionna l'asiatique en baillant déjà. Parce qu'il n'y a pas vraiment la place pour un lit supplémentaire ici !

\- Je peux dormir dans le lit d'Aris et te laisser le mien, proposa Thomas.

\- Et prendre le risque qu'il réveille toute la maison en nous voyant demain matin et que tu ne sois pas là pour le calmer ? Hors de question. J'ai pas envie de devenir sourd comme Minho. Je dors avec toi.

\- Mais je…

\- N'insiste pas Thomas ou tu n'es pas prêt de dormir ! Le prévint Gally en s'enroulant dans sa propre couverture.

Préférant écouter le conseil du colosse qui s'endormait déjà – la vache il était rapide ! -, Thomas laissa Newt monter en premier tandis qu'il retirait ses vêtements et se retrouva à nouveau en pyjama – soit en boxer et haut à l'effigie de Krokmou – puis grimpa dans la couchette en hauteur pour se faufiler sous la couette. Newt claqua des doigts et se retrouva aussitôt débarrassé de ses vêtements, à présent bien sagement pliés sur le bureau de la chambre, pour ne porter qu'un sous-vêtement comme tenue pour la nuit. Il ne supportait pas de porter autre chose de supplémentaire, pourtant Thomas aurait parié qu'il était du genre à s'emmitoufler dans un ensemble en soie ou en coton. Newt n'était peut-être pas aussi délicat qu'il en avait l'air tout compte fait… Ce fut sur cette pensée que Thomas se colla presque à la rambarde du lit pour laisser un maximum de place au blond qui le rejoignit sous la couette. Le calme se fit dans la pièce, pourtant l'adolescent resta éveillé pendant encore un bon moment avant de finalement sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

 **-O-O-O-**

Lorsque Thomas émergea le lendemain matin, réveillé par les rayons du soleil atteignant ses yeux, il resta un petit moment à regarder le plafond pour laisser le temps à son cerveau de s'éveiller. Il avait fait un rêve très étrange cette nuit… Il avait rêvé qu'un blondinet s'était introduit dans sa chambre pour le kidnapper et l'emmener dans un endroit glacial ! Même qu'après ça, il avait fait la rencontre du Père Noël avant de rentrer chez lui ! Vraiment bizarre cette histoire… Surtout le passage avec le blond lui annonçant qu'il était devenu un « méchant »… C'est alors que le brun se rappela qu'il avait écopé d'une exclusion temporaire et qu'il n'avait par conséquent pas besoin de se lever très tôt aujourd'hui pour aller au lycée. Cette idée, intérieurement, le réjouit : il n'aurait pas à voir la sale gueule de Kurt ! Il bailla longuement et voulut s'étirer, mais quelque chose empêchait son bras droit de se soulever. Surpris, Thomas baissa les yeux sur ce qui pouvait bien le maintenir ainsi contre le matelas, mais il ne vit qu'une touffe de cheveux blonds cendrés. Minute… Personne dans la famille Edison n'a des cheveux de cette couleur !

L'adolescent retint difficilement une exclamation de surprise en plaquant une main – celle de son bras libre – sur sa bouche avant d'essayer de comprendre la situation. En tournant la tête, il aperçut une deuxième paire de lits superposés dans lesquels dormaient une chenille à la chevelure ébène dans celui du haut tandis qu'un colosse blond ronflait dans celui du bas. Les noms de Minho et Gally s'imposèrent dans son esprit. L'adolescent rapporta ensuite son attention sur le troisième individu présent à côté de lui. Ou plutôt presque SUR lui ! Le blond avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de Thomas, bloquant ainsi l'adolescent de tout son poids, alors que son bras reposait sur le torse contre lequel il se blottissait et l'une de ses jambes était emmêlée à celles du brun. Le souffle brûlant qui s'échappait du blondinet frôlait sa peau et lui donnait des frissons qui parcourait tout son être. Thomas sentit son corps tout entier se réchauffer aussitôt cette constatation faite, n'étant pas vraiment habitué à avoir quelqu'un dans son lit, collé à lui de cette manière et dégageant une quantité assez incroyable de chaleur humaine ! Cependant, il n'essaya pas de repousser Newt mais il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre à part attendre. Et se poser des questions. Newt, Minho et Gally. Dans sa chambre… Alors qu'il était réveillé… Ses yeux encore embués de sommeil s'agrandirent d'un coup. Mais alors tout était vrai ?! Ce n'était pas un rêve ! Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, prête à lâcher une exclamation :

\- Putain mais c'est quoi ce bordel !

Sauf que ce n'était pas la voix de Thomas qui avait hurlé cette phrase, faisant se réveiller instantanément Gally qui se cogna le crâne au sommier du lit juste au-dessus du sien alors que Minho bataillait avec la couverture lui servant de chrysalide pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Newt sursauta et se redressa vivement, ses cheveux blonds en bataille tombant devant ses yeux et Thomas ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était juste adorable avec sa tête du matin. Il se gifla mentalement, il y avait plus urgent ! Comme par exemple voir qui avait hurlé ainsi ! Illico presto, le brun se défit des couvertures – et de la jambe de Newt – et sauta agilement en bas du lit pour constater que ce n'était autre qu'Aris qui avait poussé cette exclamation pour le moins… efficace contre les dormeurs aux réveils difficiles. Son aîné était trop stupéfait pour sortir du lit où il se trouvait et il fixait à présent son petit frère face à lui.

\- Aris je peux tout t'expliquer ! Paniqua le brun, ne sachant pas vraiment comment justifier la situation.

\- J'espère bien Thomas, parce que là tu vas avoir de très gros ennuis si tu n'es pas capable de d'expliquer aux parents pourquoi trois te tes amis sont dans ta chambre alors que tu es punis, ou comment ils ont fait pour faire rentrer un putain de lit superposé ! Alors, qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? Arqua un sourcil l'aîné.

\- Primo : que tu n'as pas la motivation pour faire avocat alors arrête de t'y croire ! Secundo : ce ne sont pas vraiment mes amis ! Et tertio : si je te disais pour le lit, tu ne me croirais pas…

Et effectivement, Aris ne crut pas un traître mot sortant de la bouche de son cadet. Franchement, il le prenait vraiment pour une bille là ou quoi ? Il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie non plus ! Comme si les Elfes, le Pôle Nord et toute son histoire pouvait tenir la route ! Voyant que le brun n'arriverait à rien avec de simples mots, Gally proposa de faire une petite démonstration de leurs pouvoirs pour le convaincre, mais Thomas décida d'aller d'abord réveiller ses sœurs afin de ne pas avoir à se justifier plusieurs fois. Il ne revint que quinze minutes plus tard, ayant durement bataillé pour sortir Teresa et Rachel du lit de la plus âgée de la fratrie, et les filles rejoignirent donc la chambre avec de tout petits yeux encore embués de sommeil. Il n'était que six heure vingt-cinq après tout ! Au moment où les filles entrèrent dans la chambre, le plus grand des trois Elfes se figea aussitôt bouchée bée, ses yeux s'écarquillant et sa respiration se stoppant net. Bon sang, il n'avait jamais rencontré une telle créature auparavant ! Des cheveux sombres, des yeux encore plus clairs que les siens, une peau pâle comme la neige… Elle était magnifique ! Il avait l'étrange impression qu'une force invisible l'attirait vers cette sublime personne, l'aura de cette jeune fille irradiait tout autour d'elle et l'atteignait en pleine poitrine. Son cœur manqua un battement et un hoquet lui échappa.

Fronçant les sourcils, l'asiatique claqua soudainement des doigts devant son visage pour le ramener sur terre et il reprit ses esprits, encore un peu perturbé parce qu'il lui était passé par l'esprit. Thomas leur laissa ensuite le champ libre pour leur petite démonstration. Et sous les yeux ébahis des trois Edison, Minho tourna sur lui-même pour changer de vêtements et s'habiller comme n'importe quel adolescent de dix-sept ans : un jean slim noir, des vans noires et blanches ainsi qu'un haut immaculé à manches longues surmonté d'une veste en cuir. Gally de son côté se contenta de récupérer un petit objet cassé qui traînait sur le bureau de Rachel – une boîte à musique représentant une patineuse – et agita simplement ses doigts au-dessus de l'objet, laissant la poussière dorée qui s'en échappait restaurer morceau par morceau les débris afin de reconstituer et refaire fonctionner l'objet, qu'il tendit à sa propriétaire. Rachel bafouilla un remerciement vague, partagée entre la joie d'entendre à nouveau la douce mélodie jouée par la boîte ou entre l'incompréhension face aux « pouvoirs » que possédait le blond. Les deux sœurs et le frère se tournèrent ensuite vers Newt, le seul à ne pas avoir encore bougé.

\- Et toi ? Tu fais quoi d'extraordinaire ? Demanda Aris en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Rien, marmonna simplement le jeune Elfe.

\- Oh allez Newtie, fais pas ton modeste ! Montre-leur ton superbe don ! Ricana celui aux yeux en amande en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Hors de question !

\- Pourquoi en avoir honte ? Il est pratique ton don ! Renchérit Gally avec un sourire en coin.

\- Arrêtez de vous foutre de ma gueule les gars, c'est pas drôle !

\- Bon désolé, mais Newtie refuse de coopérer alors… Vous allez devoir attendre pour découvrir ce qu'il sait faire. Mais quand ça sera l'heure, assurez-vous d'avoir vos machins là, vos trucs pour figer les gens dans vos appareils !

Après un petit moment durant lequel tous éclatèrent de rire face au manque manifeste de connaissances de Minho face à la technologie moderne, Thomas expliqua au reste de la fratrie le but de la venue des Elfes et son implication dans cette histoire. Il vit sa jumelle faire une moue à l'évocation de son nom dorénavant sur le mauvais côté de la liste, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas plus, préférant insister sur le fait qu'ils avaient une longue tâche à accomplir et que leur aide ne serait pas de refus. Rachel fut la première convaincue, mais les deux plus âgés furent plus difficiles à faire céder, jusqu'à ce que Thomas n'arrête plus son argumentation plus que prenante dont lui seul avait le secret et qui acheva de faire plier les deux autres.

\- Et comment tu vas faire avec les parents ? Questionna Teresa. Non parce que, autant nous on veut bien faire l'effort de croire en ton histoire, autant convaincre des adultes va se révéler bien plus compliqué, tu le sais au moins ?

\- Oui mais je n'ai pas le choix Tess' ! Puis, vu l'importance que maman accorde à Noël, je ne pense pas que ce soit si difficile que ça avec elle. C'est plutôt papa qui va poser problème…

\- Tu parles ! Il est totalement soumis à maman quand il s'agit de Noël ! S'exclama Rachel. Il l'écoutera sans doute encore plus elle que toi !

\- J'espère que tu as raison…

Aris leur fit alors remarquer qu'il était déjà sept heure et qu'ils devaient se préparer pour aller en cours. Ou tout du moins, les filles et lui puisque Thomas était exclu. Elles hochèrent la tête à l'unisson et retournèrent dans la chambre de Teresa pour se préparer tandis qu'Aris retournait dans la sienne. Il ne restait donc plus que le benjamin des Edison avec les trois Elfes dans la pièce. Personne ne savait trop quoi faire dans l'immédiat.

\- Bon ben, on va inventer une histoire pour mes parents en espérant qu'ils ne s'énervent pas ! Sourit nerveusement le brun. Venez, on va descendre manger un morceau.

\- Super j'ai trop la dalle ! S'enthousiasma l'asiatique en se précipitant dans le couloir.

\- T'as toujours faim Minho, soupira Gally en le suivant.

Newt et Thomas leur emboîtèrent le pas et le petit groupe se rendit à l'étage inférieur. Thomas passa devant pour tâter le terrain, passant sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine pour vérifier si ses parents étaient présents. Et comme tous les matins, son père était assis et sirotait un café fumant tout en lisant distraitement le journal à ses côtés alors que sa mère faisait bouillir de l'eau pour son thé et patientait que les tartines grillées soient prêtes. L'adolescent se recula avant d'être repéré et fit comprendre aux autres par des signes muets de rester là jusqu'à ce qu'il leur fasse signe. Les trois nordiques acquiescèrent et Thomas inspira profondément pour se donner du courage et se lancer. Il entra dans la petite cuisine, salua son paternel d'un signe de main et fit une bise sur la joue à sa mère avant de s'asseoir en face de celle-ci. Mais aucun des deux n'avait été dupe, leur fils était bien trop théâtral dans son attitude si tôt le matin pour qu'il n'ait pas une idée derrière la tête. Et ce fut son père qui l'encouragea d'un regard appuyé à dire ce qu'il voulait leur demander.

\- Bon je sais que j'ai grave déconné et que j'ai été exclu du lycée mais… J'ai trois amis qui sont arrivés tard dans la nuit et euh… Ils ont eu un problème d'inscription au lycée et du coup ils doivent s'y rendre, mais ils insistent pour que je les accompagne et…

\- Thomas, arrête de nous mentir s'il te plaît. La vérité serait bien plus simple, le coupa sa mère d'une voix aussi douce que si elle parlait à un enfant de quatre ans.

\- Ouais mais sûrement beaucoup moins facile à gober…

\- Essaye toujours et nous verrons bien, lâcha Samuel en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson.

Thomas appela donc les trois Elfes qui patientaient toujours dans le couloir de l'entrée et les présenta rapidement. Bien évidemment, il omit de dire qui ils étaient vraiment, d'où ils venaient et pour qui ils travaillaient… Si son frère et ses sœurs ne lui avaient pas ri au nez, ses parents en revanche ne se gênèrent pas pour le faire. Bien sûr qu'il était persuadé que la vérité ne servirait à rien, mais au moins il avait le cœur léger car ils ne pourraient pas l'accuser d'avoir menti ! Une fois que ses géniteurs eurent repris un semblant de calme, Thomas expliqua que les trois adolescents allaient suivre leur scolarité dans le même lycée que Rachel, Aris et lui mais qu'il leur fallait un endroit où dormir. Sans doute inconscients du désordre que trois jeunes supplémentaires pouvaient bien causer dans leur petite demeure, les parents du brun acceptèrent sans hésitation et proposèrent donc aux Elfes de rester ici, les filles partageant la chambre de Teresa et Thomas la sienne avec les trois étrangers, celle d'Aris étant bien trop petite pour accueillir quelqu'un. Les adultes quittèrent ensuite la maison, ayant chacun un trajet conséquent à faire pour arriver à leur travail respectif, laissant ainsi leurs enfants et les Elfes seuls.

\- Bon voilà une bonne chose de faite ! S'exclama Minho pour briser le silence pesant qui s'était installé. Et si on allait au lycée pour parfaire notre « couverture » ?

\- Chuck a probablement déjà trafiqué l'ordinateur de votre proviseur pour nous créer une identité et un dossier scolaire en béton pour faire croire à une dérogation, acquiesça le plus grand des Elfes.

\- Qui est Chuck ? Interrogea Rachel, curieuse.

\- C'est notre petit génie de l'informatique ! Une vraie tête dans tout ce qui touche à la technologie ! Ça nous est bien utile d'ailleurs puisque Gally est incapable d'y comprendre quoique ce soit ! C'est pour ça que nous, les Elfes, nous ne fabriquons pas d'ordinateurs, de portables, de tablettes ou ce genre de choses !

La remarque fit rire tout le monde, sauf bien sûr le principal concerné par la petite pique de l'asiatique qui ne se gêna pas pour lui asséner un coup de poing sur le crâne, faisant gémir de douleur le coureur. Newt avait lui aussi conservé un air sérieux, plus préoccupé par la suite des événements qu'intéressé par les blagues stupides manquant cruellement de maturité de son meilleur ami. Thomas sembla le remarquer puisqu'il lui adressa un regard appuyé, l'encourageant à parler.

\- On devrait se dépêcher si on veut avoir le temps de parler à ce monsieur Janson, lâcha le blond. On aura peut-être des papiers à remplir ou des choses à voir avant de pouvoir commencer les cours.

\- Je peux très bien m'en charger si vous voulez, proposa le benjamin de la famille.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que tu as été exclu pour trois jours ? Siffla sa jumelle, visiblement pas encore prête à le laisser oublier ce moment de sa vie.

\- On peut s'arranger pour que le proviseur oublie ce petit détail. Un peu de poussière magique et hop ! Il ne se souviendra même plus que Thomas ne doit pas se trouver là !

\- Tu vois Rachel, je ne risque rien !

Elle ne semblait toujours pas convaincue mais haussa finalement les épaules en signe d'abdication avant de remonter à l'étage pour se préparer, Aris lui emboîtant le pas pour faire de même. La brune était encore en colère contre son jumeaux et le châtain le remarqua. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, tentant de la calmer un peu par ce simple geste. Ce détail n'échappa pas aux yeux noisette de Newt. L'Elfe comprenait les liens forts qui unissaient cette famille et, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait pas, il aurait bien voulu vivre dans une telle famille. Alby était extraordinaire et les Elfes très soudés, mais ils leur manquait cette complicité que seuls les vrais frères et sœurs possèdent. Il se reprit vite pour ne pas éveiller l'attention.

\- Quand tout le monde sera prêt, on partira au lycée. Thomas, tu nous serviras de guide et on se débrouillera pour ton exclusion, commanda le jeune Elfe.

\- Mais vous ne...

\- On vient avec toi et puis c'est tout !

\- Et comment allez-vous faire pour vos oreilles ? Elles ne sont pas rétractables quand même ! S'exclama Teresa.

\- Alby c'est arrangé pour que l'on puisse les modifier sous une forme plus humaine à volonté, expliqua Gally.

\- Et comment ? Il vous a jeté un sort ou un truc du genre ?

\- Non, on doit juste prendre ces pilules régulièrement, répondit cette fois l'asiatique en lui montrant des pilules couleur bleu turquoise dans le creux de sa main.

La jeune fille les regarda attentivement, longuement, silencieusement, avant de porter son regard bleu étincelant sur chacun des trois garçons face à elle.

\- Un conseil les garçons : si Grand-père vient à la maison pour Noël, ne les laissez jamais traîner…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il en a de la même couleur, mais l'effet serait tout autre. Et sur vous, je n'ose même pas imaginer… Sur ce, je vous laisse sinon je vais être en retard ! Sourit la brune en prenant ses affaires et son sac de cours avant de quitter la maison.

\- Elle voulait dire quoi par là ? J'ai pas tout compris, arqua un sourcil Gally.

\- Vaut mieux laisser tomber, répondit l'Edison. Allez venez, on mange un morceau puis on y va. Vous ne voudriez pas être en retard pour votre premier jour quand même ?

 **-O-O-O-**

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Rachel et les garçons montaient dans le bus sous les cris d'excitation de Minho. Installé sur une banquette à côté d'Aris, il ne cessait de sautiller sur son siège tel un enfant de quatre ans allant à Disneyland, jetant des regards émerveillés par la fenêtre et lâchant de petites exclamations toutes les deux secondes. Une fois descendus du bus, ils se rendirent ensemble dans le bâtiment principal pour se rendre dans la partie administrative. Rachel et Aris les laissèrent à l'angle d'un couloir tandis que Thomas poursuivait en direction du bureau du proviseur Janson. Il frappa à la porte et patienta qu'on lui donne la permission pour entrer, aussitôt suivi par les trois autres.

\- Monsieur Edison, il me semblait pourtant que vous aviez écopé d'une exclusion temporaire, non ? S'étonna l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants, le regard froid et transperçant.

\- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, je compte bien profiter de ces quelques jours de répit ! Je suis juste venu accompagner ces trois nouveaux élèves, répondit l'adolescent en désignant les trois jeunes Elfes derrière lui.

\- Je ne me souviens pas que nous attendions des transferts…

\- En fait, notre école fait passer cela sous une sorte d'échange scolaire, cela vous dit quelque chose ? Affirma Newt en s'approchant.

\- Non, je ne…

Priant pour que sa tentative fonctionne, le blond lui souffla au visage la poussière dorée qu'il contenait dans sa main. Le principal papillonna longuement des paupières avant de cesser tout mouvement et de fixer intensément les quatre adolescentes en face de lui. Janson n'eut d'abord aucune réaction, puis il se recula pour se caler un peu plus convenablement dans son fauteuil. Les yeux dans le vague, il paraissait réfléchir quand soudain son visage s'éclaira, comme s'il venait de trouver la solution à un problème de mathématique non résolu depuis des lustres.

\- Vous êtes Isaac Newton, Park Minho et Gallei Gally, est-ce exact ?

\- Tout à fait ! Acquiesça le plus grand des trois. Nous venons du Canada et nous allons passer une partie de l'année scolaire dans votre établissement, comme vous l'avez convenu avec notre principal.

\- Oui je m'en souviens maintenant. Les dossiers scolaires que vous m'avez envoyés sont complets d'après ce que je vois, je n'ai donc plus qu'à vous assigner dans une classe.

\- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, nous aimerions être dans la même que Thomas. Nous habitons chez lui pour le moment et ce serait beaucoup plus facile pour nous.

\- C'est la seule personne que nous connaissons dans cette ville, ajouta Newt.

\- Et comme ça, on pourra s'assurer que votre crétin de neveu ne le fasse plus chier, marmonna le dernier pour lui-même.

\- Très bien, mais à la seule condition que Monsieur Edison ne se fasse remarquer dans aucun cours, au quel cas je serai alors contraint de sévir et cela pourrait avoir des répercutions sur votre séjour dans notre lycée.

\- Oui, nous comprenons tout à fait.

\- Et que je ne reçoive pas de plaintes contre vous non plus ! Surtout pas de vous, Monsieur Park !

\- Quoi ? Et pourquoi spécifiquement moi ?

\- Parce que vous avez une véritables tête à conneries.

\- Et lui il a clairement une tête de rat ! Bougonna l'asiatique lorsqu'ils furent à nouveau dans le couloir. Tiens, je crois que je vais l'appeler Ratman à partir de maintenant ! Ouais, ça sonne trop bien ! Ratman !

Les autres garçons explosèrent de rire face à la moue sérieuse de leur ami puis Thomas les guida jusqu'à leur premier cours. Ainsi, les Elfes eurent le plaisir – ou déplaisir en ce qui concernait Minho – d'assister à leur tout premier cours d'histoire de l'Amérique du XVIIIe siècle pendant deux heures avant de se diriger vers les salles de sciences pour des expériences en chimie. Puis le moment tant attendu par Minho, à savoir la pause de midi, arriva enfin, signe de libération et de soulagement pour tous les adolescents. Ils découvrirent ainsi la cafétéria, aussi appelé très affectueusement « le champ de bataille » par Thomas, et l'asiatique impatient de manger regretta aussitôt son plateau devant lui de ne pas pouvoir se servir de sa magie pour faire apparaître tout ce dont il avait envie. Son regard méfiant ne quittait pas l'amas de purée accompagné par des petites boules vertes et beiges. Les humains étaient-ils si réfractaires à l'idée de rébellion qu'ils avalaient cet étrange mixture sans rechigner alors qu'elle serait possiblement capable de les empoisonner ? Sans oublier le morceau de viande qui saignait encore à moitié et qui acheva de dégoûter totalement le brun aux yeux en amande, repoussant son plateau sous les regards étonnés du reste de la table.

\- Si tu n'avales rien maintenant, tu ne pourras pas manger avant ce soir, tu t'en rends compte j'espère ? Se moqua Gally.

\- Désolé mais ce serait plutôt « pas avant demain », rectifia l'unique humain du groupe.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Questionna l'autre blond.

\- C'est Teresa qui fait à manger ce soir et… elle est capable de louper des pâtes ou même de laisser brûler une conserve de raviolis alors…

\- Je crois que ce truc horrible fera l'affaire ! S'exclama l'asiatique en plongeant sa fourchette dans son assiette.

Ce fut donc sous les éclats de rire que les garçons terminèrent leurs plats avant de quitter le réfectoire. Dans les couloirs, alors que Thomas se rendait à son casier pour y récupérer des affaires pour les prochains cours et en profitait par la même occasion pour montrer les leurs aux nouveaux venus, ils croisèrent Rachel et Aris qui bavardaient à voix basse, le plus âgé penché à l'oreille de sa cadette. Leur proximité attira à nouveau le regard noisette de Newt, mais celui-ci fut rapidement extirpé de sa contemplation par les cris d'excitation de Minho qui s'extasiait en parlant de… il ne savait pas trop quoi en fait. Était-ce de la blonde vêtue d'une jupe plus que courte assortie à un top et deux boules bicolores ? Ou peut-être celle qui réajustait sa veste sur ses épaules, un peu plus loin ? Ou encore la brune montée sur des talons aiguilles de quinze bons centimètres ? L'autre parlait bien trop vite et pas assez clairement pour qu'il puisse suivre le fil de sa discussion. Mais apparemment, il paraissait s'adresser plus à Thomas qu'à lui directement.

\- Ton bahut est vraiment trop cool ! Il y a des filles dans tous les coins et chacune encore plus belle que l'autre !

\- Moi je trouve plutôt que ça ressemble à une prison, bougonna Gally.

\- Minho, reste concentré tu veux ! On a une mission à accomplir je te rappelle, soupira Newt complètement blasé par le comportement de son ami.

\- Sérieux les gars, vous trouvez pas que cet endroit est encore mieux que le paradis ?

\- Tu dis ça juste parce qu'il y a des filles dans tous les coins ? T'es qu'un obsédé ! C'est pas très joli pour un Elfe !

\- Je les veux toutes ! Je la veux elle, elle aussi, celle-ci aussi! Oh et puis elle aussi ! Celle-là et… euh non pas elle finalement, pas à mon goût ! Elle pourquoi pas, sa copine à l'air pas mal aussi et…

\- Tiens donc, le bébé est de retour !

D'un même mouvement, le quatuor se retourna pour faire face à un grand balèze de presque deux mètres aux courts cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus glacés, sa carrure musclée témoignant de son statut de sportif. Il était accompagné d'une bande de cinq zigotos, tous plus ou moins taillés comme lui. Les Elfes devinèrent facilement qu'il s'agissait du principal tortionnaire de Thomas et de ses petits toutous. Newt remarqua que des regards curieux convergeaient déjà vers eux, mais personne n'eut la hardiesse de les rejoindre. Tous des lâches ! songea le blond dégoûté par le comportement des autres lycéens. Ils voyaient très bien que le colosse n'attendait qu'un seul mot pour s'en prendre à Thomas, mais non, personne en réagissait ou n'osait intervenir ! Sans doute par peur des représailles et des conséquences en raison de l'affiliation du sportif avec leur cher principal. D'ailleurs, ils partageaient la même couleur de pupille à vous glacer le sang… Instinctivement, il se décala pour être plus près du brun tandis que les deux autres se tenaient derrière Thomas, prêts à s'interposer à tout moment. Pour retenir l'Edison de sauter à la gorge de l'autre ou pour l'extirper d'un mauvais pas ? Tout allait dépendre de la conversation qui allait suivre, et ce fut Kurt qui la débuta.

\- Je croyais que tu avais été exclu du bahut !

\- Et moi que tu étais incapable de bouger de ton lit d'hôpital,

\- Les médecins sont visiblement plus doués que toi dans leur boulot.

\- J'en suis pas si sûr, ils n'ont toujours rien pu faire pour arranger la laideur de ta sale gueule habituelle !

\- Espèce de sale… !

\- Kurt, cela suffit. Arrête de l'embêter, lui ordonna calmement une voix derrière lui.

Une jeune fille à la longue chevelure vénitienne et à la peau très pâle apparut alors dans leur champ de vision. A ses côtés se tenait une autre adolescent très différente : les cheveux noirs frisés, la peau noire et de grands yeux ténébreux. L'abruti de service, communément appelé Kurt, se calma aussitôt et se pencha vers la première, sans doute dans l'intention de l'embrasser, mais la demoiselle fit un pas en arrière et lâcha un vent à l'autre en l'entraînant plus loin dans le couloir. Une discussion un peu animée commença entre eux sans que les garçons ne puissent en saisir le moindre mot. Cependant, il n'était pas très difficile de deviner que Kurt se faisait engueuler par la rouquine, dont les yeux noisette n'exprimaient que de la colère. La situation gênante dans laquelle se trouvait son camarade de classe amusa beaucoup Thomas, qui ne parvint pas à se retenir de rire malgré les regards menaçants des toutous du sportif. Les deux blonds de leur côté étaient un peu mal à l'aise en raison des prunelles sombres qui les fixaient intensément. La copine de la rousse n'avait jamais vu de blond avant aujourd'hui ou quoi ? Quant à Minho, il se réjouissait clairement de voir l'adolescent se faire remonter les bretelles par une fille. S'il est vrai qu'il draguait tout ce qu'il voyait, les filles elfiques n'étaient pas vraiment du genre à résister à son charme, mais cette fille… Elle était tout simplement aussi flamboyante que le feu crépitant dans l'âtre d'Alby, et pas uniquement à cause de la couleur de ses cheveux ! En plus d'être vraiment magnifique aux yeux de l'asiatique, elle semblait aussi particulièrement revêche, inaccessible, exceptionnelle et une seule pensée lui traversa l'esprit à ce moment là : _**I want to know what love is, I want you to show me I want to feel what love is, I know you can show me**_ … Bon ok, il avait plutôt deux pensées qui lui traversèrent l'esprit, la seconde étant :

\- Qui est cette beauté dont le charme m'a littéralement ensorcelés ?

\- C'est Sonya McNamara, la petite-amie de Kurt. Je te préviens tout de suite, ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser Minho ! L'avertit le brun alors que le groupe s'était éloigné d'eux.

La sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours se fit entendre et ils retournèrent en cours, Minho avec un air complètement abruti sur le visage, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire ricaner Gally. Il est vrai que la tête que tirait l'elfe aux yeux bridés était particulièrement drôle, mais les deux autres jugèrent préférable de se taire pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur eux. Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombres. Thomas accompagna le trio elfique à l'administration afin de vérifier que tout était parfaitement en ordre dans leurs fausses identités puis ils purent enfin rentrer à la maison des Edison. Rachel et Aris les attendaient à l'entrée du lycée et ils prirent le bus tous ensemble. Minho ne cessait de rabâcher les oreilles de ses amis au sujet de la sublime créature à la chevelure rousse qui hantait ses pensées depuis leur rencontre. Enfin, si on pouvait nommer « rencontre » le moment où il avait manqué de peu de baver devant elle alors qu'elle bavardait avec son petit-ami, que l'asiatique détestait définitivement ! Mais il n'était pas du genre à abandonner facilement quand il désirait quelque chose alors, embarquant de force les autres dans un plan foireux, il décida de tout mettre en œuvre pour séduire Sonya McNamara par tous les moyens possibles ! C'était le principal sujet chez les Edison ce soir-là, alors que Gally préparait à manger – interdisant les fourneaux à la commis de cuisine en déclarant vouloir rester en vie – et que les jumeaux faisaient tranquillement leurs devoirs avec Newt, Aris lisant silencieusement dans un coin du canapé. Teresa quant à elle écoutait distraitement Minho bavasser au sujet de Sonya et soupirait toutes les deux secondes, espérant sûrement la compassion des autres pour que l'un d'entre eux se décide enfin à le faire taire. Gally fut son sauveur.

\- Tu sais mec, j'ai pas vraiment l'impression qu'elle soit aussi facile à atteindre que les filles du Pôle Nord alors à ta place, je me préparerai à un rejet programmé en deux temps trois mouvements, prévint-il en goûtant la sauce qu'il faisait mijoter.

\- Rabat-joie ! Tu pourrais au moins me soutenir un peu, toi mon grand compagnon de drague ! Se plaignit l'interpellé avec une moue boudeuse.

\- Désolé mais je te l'ai déjà dit une bonne dizaine de fois : Sonya n'est pas pour toi ! S'agaça le benjamin de la fratrie.

\- Tu dis ça juste parce que t'as pas les couilles pour tenir tête à son mec !

\- Ne va pas sur ce terrain-là…

\- Mais avoue-le que t'as seulement la trouille de te retrouver face à Kurt et de lui dire ses quatre vérités en face ! Tu crois quoi, que te cacher éternellement est la solution ? Eh bien tu te trompes lourdement ! Il n'y a qu'en affrontant les problèmes et en relevant les défis que nous impose la vie que l'on peut avancer !

\- Donc pour toi Sonya est un défi placé sur ton chemin ? Se moqua Rachel.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle apprécierait d'entendre ça, renchérit l'autre brune.

\- Riez autant que vous voulez ! S'exclama l'asiatique. Mais quand Sonya lâchera son crétin de copain et me tombera dans les bras, vous me remercierez pour avoir cloué le bec à ce sale type !

\- Ouais, ouais, et en attendant que ton plan ne fonctionne, venez manger !

Gally apporta les plats à table – du poisson panné accompagné par du riz cantonnais – et tous s'installèrent pour déguster ce repas préparé par un surprenant côté cordon bleu dont personne ne soupçonnait l'existence chez le colosse elfique. Même Newt n'aurait jamais pu imaginer son ami de toujours derrière les fourneaux. Minho bougonna dans sa barbe inexistante un bon moment avant d'attaquer son assiette qui se révélait être mille fois meilleure gustativement parlant que celle qu'il avait ingurgité le midi. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée à parler de tout et de rien, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, jusqu'à ce que les parents Edison ne rentre à la maison au moment où les adolescents savouraient leur dessert, à savoir une sorte de flan choco-vanille. Les deux adultes furent agréablement surpris de découvrir et profiter des talents culinaires de l'un de leurs invités. Lorsque la soirée fut déjà bien entamée, ils montèrent tous pour se coucher. Rachel récupéra des affaires dans sa chambre pour les déplacer dans celle de Teresa tandis que Gally et Minho se disputaient pour avoir tous les deux un lit en hauteur. Thomas céda finalement le sien pour que la bataille ridicule entre les elfes s'achève et il s'allongea dans celui appartenant initialement à sa sœur, Newt se glissant dans le dernier lit de libre juste en-dessous de Minho.

Pour leur second jour au lycée, les trois adolescent du Pôle Nord débutaient la journée avec cours de littérature puis deux heures d'histoire. Alors que la première heure venait tout juste de s'écouler, l'adolescent aux yeux en amande ne pouvait s'empêcher de trépigner sur place, s'agitant sur sa chaise et tapant nerveusement du pied. Il était impatient de commencer à user de ses charmes légendaires sur la belle rouquine assise deux rangs devant lui. Quand Thomas l'avait informé que Sonya était dans leur classe, l'asiatique n'en était pas revenu : comment avait-il pu ne pas remarquer la présence d'une créature si envoûtante la veille ? Dans tous les cas, il attendait la pause de midi avec empressement, car il comptait aborder la demoiselle durant ce moment de répit.

\- Minho Park ! Le directeur veut vous parler immédiatement ! Lâcha une voix monotone par le haut-parleur présent dans la classe.

\- Oh, je voudrais pas être à la place de ce type ! Rit discrètement l'asiatique.

\- En fait je crois que c'est toi, souffla Gally assis à sa gauche.

\- Quoi ? Mais j'ai même rien fait ! Enfin, pas encore...

\- Tu devrais y aller tout de suite, faire attendre Janson est une très mauvaise idée ! Chuchota Thomas juste derrière.

Il acquiesça, rangea prestement ses affaires et quitta la salle de classe sous les regards surpris de tous ses nouveaux camarades. Mais celui qu'il remarqua le plus était d'une jolie teinte noisette et embellissait un magnifique visage pâle encadré par des cheveux roux. Sa mauvaise mémoire lui fit faire un détour avant qu'il n'atteigne enfin le bureau du chef des lieux. Celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps d'entrer et l'entraîna à sa suite en direction de l'extérieur du bâtiment. Ils se rendirent derrière le gymnase où l'adulte s'immobilisa soudainement, pointant du doigt l'assemblage de béton et pierre derrière lui.

\- C'est quoi ça ?!

\- Euh… Je dirai un mur ?

\- Oui mais ce qu'il y a sur le mur !

\- De la peinture ?

\- Et cette peinture sur le mur, c'est quoi ?!

\- Euh… Un dessin ?

\- Un tag monsieur Park ! Ceci est un tag ! Et que dit-il ce tag ?!

\- « _Faux que le proviseur_ _e_ _Ratman arrêtes de_ _c_ _'envoyé en l'air dans son bureau, c'est pas discrè_ t »… Ah ouais, quand même… C'est violent…

\- Vous savez ce que cela signifie monsieur Park !

\- Ouais, que l'abruti qui a écrit ce tag n'est vraiment pas doué en grammaire !

\- Cela veut surtout dire que vous venez d'écoper de huit heures de retenue pour avoir écrit cette chose !

\- Quoi ?! Mais non attendez ce n'est pas moi !

\- Je ne veux rien entendre ! Je sais parfaitement bien que cette appellation totalement irrespectueuse vient de vous, alors je n'ai plus aucun doute sur l'identité de l'auteur !

\- Oui mais je…

\- Silence ! Vous passerez autant de temps qu'il faudra à me nettoyer ce mur et le reste de votre colle se fera dans la bibliothèque !

\- Mais monsieur je…

\- Est-ce que cela ne vous dit rien le mot « silence » ?!

\- Si bien sûr, c'est la réplique favorite d'une poupée ventriloque en forme de squelette à l'effigie d'un terroriste qui s'est fait sauter la gueule avec une bombe.

\- Pardon ?

\- Rien, laissez tomber… Quand commence ma retenue ?

\- Ce soir. Vous serez sous la surveillance de Monsieur Griffeur jusqu'à ce que le mur soit propre. Et maintenant, retournez en cours avant que je ne vous rajoute quatre heures !

Malgré l'injustice de la situation et comprenant qu'il n'aurait jamais le dernier mot, Minho obtempéra et rebroussa chemin, bien que moins enjoué qu'un peu plus tôt. Il arriva à sa salle de classe au moment où la sonnerie retentit et il patienta donc à l'extérieur que ses amis n'en sortent pour les informer de sa situation. Ces derniers s'esclaffèrent de la mésaventure de leur compagnon avant qu'il ne les menace de leur faire subir une humiliation publique et de partir d'un pas rageur vers le réfectoire. Un peu curieux, Newt interrogea l'humain sur le caractère et le genre de personne qu'était monsieur Griffeur, futur tortionnaire de son ami asiatique mais également leur professeur de sport. Le brun haussa simplement des épaules, déclarant qu'il serait surtout difficile de savoir lequel entre l'adulte et l'elfe allait être le plus dur à supporter pour l'autre durant les heures de retenues de Minho. L'enseignant était cependant suffisamment sympathique avec ses élèves pour leur permettre de l'appeler par un petit surnom, toutefois, ils étaient tenus en retour de se montrer toujours motivés dans son cours où ils devaient donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes.

\- D'autant plus que Griffy est particulièrement sévère avec ceux qui désobéissent ou qui sont trop dissipés à son goût et il est également très proche du principal, ajouta Thomas en terminant son dessert. Alors si Minho s'est mis Janson à dos, on peut le considérer comme un homme mort ou du moins en cours de jugement !

 **-O-O-O-**

Une fois la journée de cours arrivée à son terme, Minho regarda les Edison et ses deux compères quitter l'établissement scolaire tandis qu'il tourne les talons pour rejoindre ce fameux monsieur Griffeur qui l'attendait près du gymnase, sur les lieux du crime. Lorsqu'il arrive à destination, s'était un homme de plus de deux mètres dix et taillé comme un déménageur qui l'attendait. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, coupés très courts, et ses yeux couleur écorce le scrutaient de la tête aux pieds quand il s'approcha, un peu plus prudemment qu'il n'avait songé à le faire au début. L'un face à l'autre, ils se jugèrent longuement du regard avant que le plus grand ne désigne d'un simple mouvement de la tête un seau d'eau savonneuse et une éponge posés près du mur tagué. L'elfe comprit le message et s'attela aussitôt à la tâche. Il devait faire au moins deux heures de retenue ce soir et il n'avait franchement pas envie de rester bien longtemps en compagnie de ce… ce monstre hors normes ! Au bout d'une bonne demi heure, ce dernier l'informa qu'il s'absentait un instant et laissa l'adolescent seul avec son seau et son éponge.

\- C'est ça, barre-toi avant que je ne décide de t'envoyer ce truc dans la gueule ! Fulmina Minho en frottant le béton à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.

\- C'est très imprudent de jurer de la sorte envers quelqu'un quand tu ne sais pas où se trouve exactement cette personne…

L'elfe fut si surpris qu'il en lâcha son instrument de torture plein de savon et se retourna, prêt à en découdre avec… Sonya ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait encore ici à cette heure-ci ?

\- Griffy est mon parrain et je rentre avec lui le soir quand il doit rester un peu plus tard, répondit la jeune fille comme si elle lisait ses pensées.

\- Tu n'as personne qui t'attend ? S'étonna l'autre adolescent en arquant un sourcil.

\- Mon père est son meilleur ami et comme Griffy traverse une passe difficile en ce moment, il vit chez nous. Mes parents savent que je rentrerai avec lui quand il en aura terminé avec toi ici.

\- Donc tu vas dire à tes parents que c'est de ma faute et qu'à cause de moi tu ne pourras pas faire tes devoirs en rentrant chez toi ce soir ?

\- Ne sois pas ridicule… Ce sont les devoirs pour dans deux semaines que tu m'empêches de faire ce soir !

Le sérieux de la rouquine laissa Minho bouche bée et son expression devait être fort comique puisque l'adolescente explosa de rire après une brève observation d'une durée de trois secondes. Sonya n'était pas du tout le genre de fille qu'il s'était imaginé ! En voyant le genre de mec avec lequel elle sortait, il s'attendait à discuter avec une jeune fille suffisamment sûre d'elle pour ne pas faire son travail et user de ses charmes afin de convaincre les professeurs qu'interroger l'un de ses camarades serait une meilleure idée, le genre à faire faire ses devoirs maison à rendre par les plus gros geeks de l'école qui tombent tous comme des mouches face à son sourire d'ange à la chevelure flamboyante. Son image de la blonde vénitienne s'apparentait beaucoup au cliché de la fille populaire et superficielle, petite-amie d'un sportif, naïve sur les bords et, en toute franchise, sans doute capable de coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre que son copain par pure envie. Oui, Minho était parfaitement dégueulasse de catégoriser ainsi la demoiselle alors qu'il ne lui avait jamais parlé et qu'elle avait, de surcroît, probablement évité à Thomas de s'en prendre plein la gueule la veille. Mais visiblement, il s'était bien trompé sur elle et regrettait ses pensées à son égard ! Sonya était certes une fille devant laquelle beau nombre de garçons se retournaient sur son passage et fantasmaient en s'imaginant dans un lit en sa compagnie, cependant, la jeune fille était apparemment très sérieuse et consciencieuse dans son travail et ne rechignait pas devant la dose de boulot qu'elle s'imposait. Une fille, en somme, qui savait se mettre en avant tout en maintenant une moyenne largement suffisante pour passer sans difficultés les années scolaires. S'il n'était pas aussi buté, Minho avouerait qu'il s'était totalement trompé. Mais voilà, il était têtu…

\- Tu es un ami de Thomas ? Questionna-t-elle soudainement lorsqu'elle parvint à calmer son rire.

\- Ouais, pourquoi ? Répondit l'asiatique, méfiant.

\- Rassure-toi, je n'ai aucune intention de parler de notre conversation à Kurt si c'est pour cela que tu es autant sur la défensive.

Mais bordel, comment faisait-elle pour deviner ce à quoi il pensait ?! Elle n'était quand même pas télépathe, si ? Les elfes possédaient pour certains des dons plus spéciaux que d'autres, mais jamais un humain ne serait capable d'une telle chose !

\- Je ne suis pas télépathe ou quelque chose du genre, tu es juste très facile à cerner, Minho Park.

\- Le principal de cette prison doit penser la même chose que toi puisqu'il m'a accusé d'avoir écrit ce… cet homicide envers la grammaire, sans me laisser la moindre chance de me disculper !

\- Janson n'est peut-être pas le plus sympathique des proviseurs, mais il sait se montrer juste quand il le faut.

\- Comme par exemple lorsqu'il décide d'exclure un pauvre adolescent victime de harcèlement et laisse le coupable continuer à mener tranquillement sa vie de parfait petit lycéen que tout le monde adule en raison de ses liens du sang avec lui ?

\- Je sais bien que Kurt n'est pas un ange et que ce qu'il fait subir à Thomas est injustifiable, admit la rouquine après un moment de silence à fixer l'asiatique. Mais que veux-tu faire contre cela ? Janson a décidé de régler le problème de la manière qui soulèverait le moins de problème pour le lycée et il…

\- Et moi qui pensais que tu étais intelligente, mais en réalité tu ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez couvert de tâches de rousseur !

\- Je n'ai pas de tâches de rousseurs.

\- Peut-être, mais elles ne vont pas tarder à apparaître si tu continues de faire l'autruche face au comportement de ton cher Kurtinounet !

Cette fois, ce fut Sonya qui arqua un sourcil face à la réplique de son nouveau camarade de classe. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, l'enseignant qui s'occupait de la surveillance de Minho revint vers eux et ils gardèrent tous les trois le silence pendant toute la durée restante de la retenue avant de quitter l'établissement. Ayant été avertie par ses enfants, Sarah Edison attendait dans sa voiture et fit signe à l'adolescent de monter lorsqu'il s'en approcha. Étonnement, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que très peu pour ne pas dire pas du tout, la conversation se fit naturellement entre Minho et l'humaine. D'une nature curieuse et très observatrice, la mère de Thomas interrogea l'asiatique sur l'origine de sa punition pour savoir si elle n'avait pas un lien avec la jeune fille rousse qui venait de sortir du lycée en sa compagnie et l'accusé ne pouvait ni contester ni prétendre le contraire, car indirectement, si l'auteur auquel il pensait était parvenu à le faire punir à sa place, Minho se doutait bien que Sonya n'était pas restée par hasard. Kurt devait être derrière tout ça, et elle le savait probablement. Et malgré tout, elle était restée. Peut-être voulait-elle s'excuser pour le comportement immature de son petit-ami, ou peut-être voulait-elle simplement lui parler.

Le brun coupa court à ses réflexions lorsque la maison des Edison fut dans son champ de vision. Bien que la table ait été agrandie par des rallonges, elle restait encore un peu étroite pour trois adultes et six adolescents alors, passant outre les éventuels cris d'hystérie qui allaient être poussés par les deux seules personnes ignorant encore tout de la situation, Gally utilisa sa magie de constructeur pour ajouter des centimètres supplémentaires à la table sous les yeux ébahis de l'assemblée, à l'exception de ses compatriotes bien entendu. Minho usa tout naturellement de la sienne pour faire voltiger les plats jusque devant eux tandis que Newt restait bien sagement à sa place, rassurant les parents Edison sur ce qu'ils voyaient et ses explications furent étonnement bien acceptées après un long moment d'incompréhension. Thomas fut grandement soulagé. Maintenant que sa famille au grand complet était au courant, les Elfes n'auraient plus besoin de faire attention à leur façon de parler ou d'agir, du moins sous le toit de cette maison de banlieue. Le repas terminé, la table débarrassée et la vaisselle faite – non sans un peu de magie bien pratique – Thomas et les trois êtres elfiques montèrent dans la chambre des jumeaux après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à tout le monde.

\- Alors, s'était comment la retenue ? Se moqua Gally en s'allongeant sur son lit.

\- La ferme tocard, j'ai été injustement accusé et tu le sais ! Rétorqua l'asiatique. On sait tous très bien qui a fait le coup et je vais me venger !

\- Tu ferais mieux d'être discret pendant les prochains temps, l'avertit Newt.

\- Non, je ne vais certainement pas me laisser faire !

\- Et donc, ton plan pour séduire la belle et inaccessible miss McNamara ? Questionna le brun.

\- Ce n'est que partie remise !

\- Ça, je m'en doutais malheureusement…

\- Et pendant que tu faisais une partie de ta charmante punition, on a peut-être trouvé un moyen de frapper fort et de toucher en une fois un grand nombre de personne, lui indiqua le plus grand dans la pièce.

\- Ah oui ? Et comment vous compter vous y prendre ?

\- Le patron de mon père organise une grande réception pour le dernier mois de l'année, expliqua l'Edison. Tout le gratin de la ville est invité ainsi que de nombreux représentants de grandes firmes des environs et de tout le pays. En partant du principe que chaque invité emmène son conjoint et ses enfants, on peut compter sur la présence de pas moins de trois mille personnes, si ce n'est plus vu le grand chiffre d'affaire que l'entreprise est parvenu à réaliser cette année.

\- En d'autres termes, vous voulez commencer notre mission en jetant une pierre dans un lac ?

\- Exactement ! Alors, qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Je dis que l'on va s'éclater !

* * *

 **Bon ben voilà, c'est "tout" pour ce chapitre ! Alors je n'ai aucune prévision pour le prochain, et pour ceux qui me l'ont demandé NBTS stagne un peu mais du coup je vais m'y mettre comme je viens de vous livrer Christmas ! Laissez tout de même une review avant de partir, ça me motivera à écrire plus vite et à savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **Voilà je vous dis à la prochaine les petits loups, pleins de bisous sur vos têtes !**


End file.
